O prazer de amar
by cila meireles
Summary: Rin sempre foi como uma irmã para Sesshoumaru. Mas um acidente muda as coisas.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.

Esta história também não. Adaptação do livro de Lucy Monroe.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Os lábios dele hesitaram sobre os dela.

Eles se tocariam? Nunca tinha acontecido independente do quanto ela queria. Ele começou a abaixara cabeça e o coração dela disparou. Sim. Ah, sim. Mas, quando ela se adiantou, ele se afastou as feições mudando ao ouvir o som do telefone. Ela acordou.

Rin Lakenwood , pegou o telefone sem fio, ainda sonhando, num lugar onde Sesshoumaru Taisho não estava noivo da supermodelo Kagura Fabrizio.

Com a voz rouca de sono e das emoções do sonho, atendeu:

- Alô?

- Rin, houve um acidente.

O tom de Inuyasha Taisho a fez arregalar os olhos.

- Um acidente? – perguntou ela, acedendo o abajur.

- _Porca miséria_. Como dizer isso? – hesitou ele, enquanto ela esperava ansiosa. – E Sesshoumaru. Está em coma.

- Onde ele está?

Ela pulou da cama, apertando o fone no ouvido, os olhos marrons cheios de medo. Nem perguntou o que aconteceu, descobriria depois. Precisava saber onde Sesshoumaru estava e como chegaria lá. Começou a tirar o pijama.

- Está num hospital em Nova York?

Nova York? Não sabia que Sesshouamru estava na América, porque tinha evitado notícias dele desde que seu noivado com Kagura havia sido anunciado, há dois meses atrás.

- Qual? – anotou. – Estarei lá assim que puder ! – desligou antes de Inuyasha dizer qualquer coisa. Ele entenderia. Tinha ligado para ela nomeio da noite, enquanto os pais de Sesshoumaru haviam esperado até amanhecer, com extrema cortesia. Porque o irmão de Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin amava Sesshoumaru Taisho desde os quinze anos.

Oito anos de amor não- correspondido e secreto, que não diminuíra nem com o recente noivado.

Correndo pelo pequeno apartamento, ela juntou o que precisava para a viagem. Pensou em verificar os vôos, mas desistiu. De carro, levaria duas horas e meia; demoraria mais chegar ao aeroporto, marcar uma passagem e tomar o avião. Não era como os Taisho. Não podia se dar ao luxo da atenção da primeira classe ou esperar que houvesse um lugar na classe econômica no próximo vôo.

Mal se vestiu, ignorou o sutiã e enfiando um jeans usado, um casaco leve e tênis, sem meia.

Duas horas depois, estava no hospital, pedindo para ver Sesshoumaru.

- É da família? – atendente perguntou.

- Sou. – mentiu. Os Taisho sempre diziam que ela era da família. A única família que ela tinha. Agora, o fato de não ser de sangue não importava.

- Chamarei alguém para acompanha-la.

Cinco minutos depois, que pareceram cinco horas, um jovem de uniforme verde a levou até a UTI.

- Estou contente que esteja aqui. Ligamos para a família dele na Itália à três horas atrás. – pouco antes de Inuyasha ligar, pensou. – Eles não chegarão antes de cinco ou seis horas. Em casos assim, ter os entes queridos por perto nas primeiras pode fazer toda a diferença.

Bom, ela não era um ente querido, mas o amava achava que podia valer alguma coisa.

- O que quer dizer com casos assim?

- Sabe que sr. Taisho está em coma?

- Sei.

- Comas são misteriosos, mesmo com todo conhecimento médico. Há uma questão quanto à presença de pessoas importantes na vida do paciente para tira-lo do coma. – o enfermeiro falou com uma amargura, que ela não entendeu.

Entrou na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo sem reparar na parafernália médica em volta dele. Só viu o homem na cama.

Quase um metro e noventa de vitalidade, parecendo um boneco de cera. Os cílios abaixados cobriam os olhos verdes que ela tanto amava. O rosto ferido e também um no ombro.

Parecia estar sem roupas, exceto pelo lençol e o cobertor por cima. A respiração era tão pequena, que o coração dela,, literalmente, parou, pensando que ele não estava respirando.

Andou até ele e ficou ao seu lado, o corpo contra a grade de metal da cama. Tocou – o de leve. Precisava desesperadamente sentir a força da vida pulsando sob a pele dele. Não vendo curativos, pousou levemente a mão do lado esquerdo do peito dele. Seus joelhos quase enfraqueceram de emoção.

As batidas estáveis do coração dele sob o toque suave eram a prova de que Sesshoumaru estava vivo, mesmo tão pálido.

- Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru. Não morra. Não pare de lutar.

- Não percebeu que estava chorando até o residente oferecer um lenço de papel.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

- Não contaram?

- Eu desliguei antes do irmão dele contar. Chegar aqui parecia mais importante do que ouvir detalhes.

- Ele levou um tiro, ao salvar uma mulher deu assalto.

- Levou um tiro? – ela só viu os curativos na cabeça dele.

- Foi de raspão. – o jovem mostrou as tiras brancas. – Perto do crânio, mas caiu na rua e foi atingido por carro.

- Os ferimentos?

- Feitos pelo carro.

- Há danos permanentes?

- Os médicos não acreditam, mas não saberam até ele acordar.

- Conte-me mais.

- A natureza dos ferimentos pode resultar em paralisia temporária ou permanente, mas não há como saber até que ele saia do coma.

- Onde está o médico?

Queria mais informações, além da opinião do residente, não importando o quanto ele poderia saber.

- Ele está fazendo a ronda. Logo virá ver o sr. Taisho e poderá falar com ele.

Voltou a olhar Sesshoumaru, esquecendo que o residente estava lá. Só Sesshoumaru importava. Ele tinha enchido seu mundo por tanto tempo que a perspectiva de um muno sem ele tornava insignificante seu noivado.

- Você tem que acordar, Sesshoumaru. Tem que viver. Eu não posso viver sem você. Nenhum de nós pode. Sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão ... Todos precisam de você. Por favor, não nos deixe. Não me deixe.

Até se esforçou para mencionar Kagura.

- Você se casará e logo será pai, Sesshoumaru. Sei que deseja isso. Sempre quis uma casa cheia de crianças.

Em seus ingênuos sonhos, esperava que aqueles bebês fossem dela, mas não se importava que Kagura fosse a mãe. Rin só queria que Sesshoumaru vivesse. Continuou pedindo para ele acordar, para não desistir e disse, muitas vezes, quanto o amava.

Segurava a mão de Sesshoumaru, pedindo para ela sair do coma, quando o médico chegou. Ele examinou a papeleta de Sesshouamru e verificou os monitores elétricos na cama.

- Todos os sinais vitais parecem bons.

- Não pode fazer nada para ele acordar? – perguntou, a voz rouca pelas lágrimas.

- Sinto muito. Já tentamos estimulantes, sem efeito.

- Então, acho que ele vai ter que acordar sozinho. Sei que vai. Sesshoumaru é mais teimoso do que uma mula.

- Tenho certeza. Ter a família por perto também ajuda. – o tom era de censura, mas não para ela.

- Os pais e o irmão estarão aqui logo que possível. É uma longa viajem de Milão até aqui mesmo de no jato mais rápido do mundo.

- Você está certa. Pena que a noiva dele não pôde ficar.

- Kagura está em Nova York?

- Encontramos a Srta. Fabrizio no hotel. Veio aqui e ficou histérica ao vê-lo, furiosa por ele ter arriscado a vida por uma mulher tão estúpida por andar sozinha à noite.

Agora, a censura dele era clara.

- Mas por que não está aqui?

- Ela ficou cerca de uma hora, mas dissemos que ele estava em coma, resolver ir embora. Deixou um telefone para ligarmos quando ele acordar. – disse num tom de desgosto.

- Ela deve estar muito chateada. – Rin olhou novamente para o semblante imóvel de Sesshoumaru e não entendeu. Não se imaginava longe dele, mas cada um tinha um jeito de lidar com o medo.

- Ela dormirá bem esta noite. Insistiu para lhe prescrever um sedativo.

Ausente, Rin concordou, vendo apenas Sesshoumaru. Roçou a mão dele com o polegar.

- Ele está tão quente. É difícil dizer que não está dormindo normalmente.

O médico comentou sobre as diferenças psicológicas entre o coma e o sono normal, que mal escutou.

- Está bem se eu ficar? – perguntou, sabendo que precisaria de vários residentes para tira-la dali.

- E se eu dissesse não?

- Eu roubaria um uniforme e uma máscara, e me esconderia debaixo da cama.

- Como eu pensei. É irmã dele?

Ela ficou ruborizada. Devia mentir novamente?

- Não. Sou amiga da família.

A curiosidade passou pelos olhos dele, antes de concordar.

- Está claro que você se preocupa. Sua presença aqui não atrapalha e pode até ajudar muito.

- Obrigada.

- É o melhor para o paciente.

O médico saiu da enfermaria, pensando que era uma pena o seu paciente não estar noivo da pequena mulher que se importava tanto com ele, tão diferente da estonteante amazona com o coração de pedra.

Rin mal notou a saída do médico, perdida nas lembranças de Sesshoumaru. Pegou mão dele. Estava pesada e ela beijou a palma, antes de pousa-la novamente, pondo- a sobre a sua.

- Lembra do ano em que a mamãe morreu? Eu tinha cinco anos e você, treze. Deve ter detestado eu ter grudado em você. Inuyasha chamava –me sempre de peste, mas você não. Segurava minha mão e conversava sobre minha mamãe. Você me levou à linda catedral de Duomo e disse que lá eu poderia ficar perto dela. Doía muito e eu estava assustada, mas você me consolou.

Tentou esquecer como tinha sido diferente, um ano atrás, quando o pai dela morrera. Sesshoumaru estava namorando Kagura, que tinha feito de tudo para que Sesshoumaru não tivesse tempo para ela.

- Sesshoumaru, agora não quero consolo. Está me ouvindo? Quero que melhore. Pensei que não podia haver nada pior quando você anunciou o noivado, mas estava errada. Se você morrer, não quero continuar vivendo. Está me ouvindo, Sesshoumaru? – ela encostou a cabeça no antebraço dele. – Por favor, não morra. – pediu as lagrimas molhando a pele dela e dele.

Estava cochilando quando uma voz familiar a acordou.

- Rin? Acorde, _piccola mia._

Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Sesshoumaru. Em algum momento nas últimas cinco horas, ela tinha abaixado a grade da cama e deitado a cabeça perto da dele. Precisava de contato físico, como que para garantir que Sesshoumaru ainda estava vivo.

Lentamente, seus olhos se acostumaram a luz suave da UTI.

- Inuyasha, onde estão seus pais?

- Dois dias atrás eles partiram num cruzeiro no iate de um amigo, para comemorar o aniversário deles. Papai insistiu em privacidade e segredo. Não voltarão senão em um mês e não sei como falar com eles. Só Sesshoumaru ele morrer ... – a emoção apagou a voz de Inuyasha. Olhando para versão mais jovem e mais musculosa de Sesshoumaru , ela exclamou.

- Ele não vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar.

Inuyasha apertou os ombros dela, sem dizer nada. Ambos sabiam que ela não podia fazer nada, mas podia tentar.

- O médico disse que não houve mudanças na condição dele desde que chegou.

- É ... – ela estava lá todas as vezes que uma enfermeira viera para medir a pressão e ler os monitores, anotando na papeleta.

- Quando chegou?

- Duas horas depois que você ligou.

- A viagem demora mais do que isto. – ela deu de ombros, ele suspirou.

- Ainda bem que não foi multada... Sesshoumaru não gostaria de saber.

- Quando ele sair do coma poderá fazer o discurso que quiser sobre como dirijo.

- Eu sei ... – olhou pelo quarto, como se procurasse algo. – Onde está Kagura? Pensei que ela estava com ele nesta viagem. Ela estava desfilando, enquanto Sesshoumaru participava de uma conferência de banqueiros.

Ela contou o que o médico dissera e Inuyasha praguejou em italiano, depois em árabe, quando viu rosto dela vermelho

- Desculpe. Ela é tão egoísta e meu irmão tão cego por não ver.

A imagem de Sesshoumaru cego de paixão era dolorosa e engraçada.

- Inuyasha, não é possível imaginar o julgamento de Sesshoumaru se anulado por um rosto bonito. Deve haver coisas em Kagura que ele admira. Afinal, vai casar com ela. Deve ama-la.

- É mais provável que esteja sexualmente atraído por ela, que sabe usar seu corpo para obter vantagens.

Se o rosto dela estava vermelho agora estava em chamas.

- Eu ...

- Você é tão inocente, menina.

Ela não podia lutar contra o seu jeito virginal, aos vinte e três anos. Nunca quisera nenhum homem, exceto Sesshoumaru e ele nunca a havia notado, a não ser como uma irmã mais nova.

- Como foi seu vôo? – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei. Passei o tempo todo rezando, preocupado. – ela apertou a mãe dele, sem se afastar de Sesshoumaru.

- Ele ficará bem, Inuyasha. Precisa.

- Você comeu alguma coisa desde que chegou?

- Não estou com fome.

- Já passou da hora do café da manhã.

Foi assim que passaram os quatro dias seguintes. A pedido de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru foi transferido para um quarto particular. Rin aproveitou para tomar um banho. Mas se recusava a sair do quarto. Passava cada momento acordada, ou cochilando, ao lado dele. Inuyasha a forçava a comer e beber, trazendo comida e bebida para o quarto.

Kagura vinha visita-lo todos dias, ficando por cinco minutos. Ela olhava Rin co um misto de escárnio e pena.

- Você realmente acha que essa vigília vai fazer alguma diferença? Ele acordará quando tiver que acordar e, então, irá me querer ao seu lado.

Rin nem respondeu. Kagura devia estar certa, mas não importava.

Eram três horas da manhã do quinto dia. Os corredores do hospital estavam silenciosos, e a enfermeira tinha verificado os sinais vitais de Sesshoumaru à meia noite e ninguém mais apareceu. Inuyasha estava dormindo numa cadeira reclinável no canto. Rin, não conseguiu cochilar e estava tocando e falando com Sesshoumaru. Acariciou o braço dele, olhando com amor para o rosto imóvel.

- Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru. Mais do que minha vida. Por favor, acorde. Não me importo se é para casar com Kagura e dar a ela todos os bebês que eu queria ter. Não me importo de me afastar da sua vida, depois de saber a boba que eu fui nos últimos cinco dias. Só acorde.

Pronunciou as palavras com tanto desespero, esperando tanto algum sinal de que ele tinha ouvido, que quando ele mexeu, pensou ter imaginado. Os músculos do braço dele tiveram um espasmo e a cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro.

Ela apertou a campainha, gritando para Inuyasha.

- Ele está saindo ! Inuyasha, acorde!

Inuyasha levantou completamente acordado. A enfermeira veio correndo, seguida por um médico, e , depois, outra enfermeira. Inuyasha e Rin fora afastados do quarto. Veio a espera, Finalmente, o médico apareceu. Era o mesmo da noite em que Sesshouamru chegara. Sorriu para Inuyasha e Rin.

- Ele está acordado, mas um pouco desorientado. Podem vê-lo por cinco minutos, um de cada vez.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro. Voltou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Espere, querida. Há algo que eu preciso dizer.

- O que é? O que está errado? Ele não voltou do coma? – perguntou, com horror.

- Não é isso. Ele não pode mexer as pernas.

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE ESTA FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Anny Taishou, Nathi Duarte, Diinda Neko, Tenma Tsukamoto.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sesshoumaru olhava para a porta quando Rin entrou. Ela percebeu o desapontamento dele, que se apressou a esconde-lo.

- Olá, minha menina. Inuyasha pediu para fazer companhia a ele, me esperando acordar?

O carinho mexia com o coração dela quando Sesshoumaru falava, o que não acontecia quando Inuyasha a chamava de sua pequena. Sorriu, por ele falar tão seguro. Parou perto da cama, percebendo que tinham erguido a grade.

- Eu não podia ficar longe. – falou com honestidade.

- Sempre cuidando dos outros. Ainda me lembro do gato ...

- Ele se transformou num belo animal. – disse ela.

- Mamãe achava. Ela o deixou ficar até morrer.

Ele falava sobre um gato que ela havia salvado na rua, depois de ser atropelado, quando tinha dez anos.

- Pamela ficou furiosa comigo e queria chamar o abrigo de animais para leva-lo. – ela falava de sua madrasta. Rin sorriu. – Você não deixou.

- Que tipo de gato você tem agora? – ela sempre tivera animais de estimação.

- Não tenho nenhum.

- Não é você ! – ele parecia surpreso.

Ela morava no campus e não permitiam animais. Mas, não pretendia aborrecer Sesshoumaru com seus problemas. Apenas sorriu.

- Você não perguntou como estou me sentindo.

Ela agarrou a grade, para não toca-lo, como tinha feito nos últimos cinco dias.

- Parece que você levou uma bolada no recreio. – aquilo o fez rir, ela gostou. Depois ele ficou sério.

- Minhas pernas não se movem. – seus gestos e voz eram inexpressivos.

Sem resistir, ela apertou a mão dele.

- Irão se mover. É preciso ter paciência. Você passou por uma experiência horrível, seu corpo ainda está em choque.

- Onde está Kagura?

Céus! Rin tinha esquecido de chamar a mulher.

- Eu estava tão excitada por você ter saído do coma que esqueci de ligar. – hesitante, tirou a mão. – Farei isto agora.

- Peça para ela vir de manhã. Estarei melhor.

- Certo. – andou para a porta, sussurrando. – Durma bem, querido.

Sesshoumaru esperava impaciente por Kagura. Inuyasha e Rin o tinham visto novamente e ficado até ela se cansar. Rin parecia mais magra e cansada do que nunca. Ele imaginou se seu trabalho como professora assistente estava exigindo demais dela. Precisava falar com a mãe sobre isso.

Mas, mesmo exausta, Rin mostrava uma sensualidade inocente que ele nunca conseguira ignorar totalmente. Às vezes, se sentia culpado por seu corpo reagir até mesmo ao pensamento de vê-la mais como irmã do que como mulher. Mesmo com a resposta de seu corpo, nem imaginava aquilo. Não levava virgens para cama e ,até recentemente, casamento não o atraía.

AS suas pernas não se moviam e os médicos não sabiam se a paralisia seria permanente ou temporária. Rin estava certa que era temporária. Ela era uma coisinha tão doce ... Estava surpreso por ela não ter se casado. Faria vinte e quatro no ano seguinte, mas mulheres americanas se casavam mais tarde. Pena que Inuyasha não se interessava por ela. Sesshoumaru não se importaria de te-la na família.

Uma sensação sombria e inexplicável o assustou com a imagem de Inuyasha entrando com Rin na igreja. Tentou se convencer de que não sabia se seria capaz de se casar com Kagura, quando chegasse a hora. Ainda podia estar numa cadeira de rodas. Mas sentiu algo desagradável ao pensar em Rin casada. Seria tão egoísta não aceitando perder a inocente adoração dela ? O pensamento não caiu bem.

- Querido! Não deve olhar assim. Vai assustar as enfermeiras. Aí, quem trará o seu almoço?

Kagura chegou com uma gargalhada. Ele observou sua bela noive entrar. Qualquer homem se orgulharia dela, mas pertencia a Sesshoumaru.

- Me dê um beijo e não franzirei mais o rosto.

- Levado. Você está doente.

- Então, me beije e ficarei melhor.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dela, mas se adiantou e ofereceu os lábios, numa rápida saudação.

- Você não estava aqui na noite passada. – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Aquele seu irmão e a pequena perfeita – se referia a Rin. – levaram horas para me avisar.

Por que seu irmão não tinha chamado Kagura?

- Eles estavam aqui, você não. – as lágrimas caíram.

- Aquela garota horrível! Ela está enfeitiçada por você, não saiu do seu lado. Não tinha ligar para mim perto de sua cama. Metade do hospital pensa que ela é sua noiva.

Não podia imaginar Rin ser tão cruel.

- Você está exagerando.

- Não estou.

- Vem aqui, _bella._

Ela se aproximou da cama, o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Ela mentiu para entrar no quarto, dizendo que era da família. E não saiu mais, como uma trepadeira.

- Todos estavam preocupados.

- Mas sou sua noiva. Quero que diga para ela parar de agir assim e não ficar muito aqui no hospital. Não quero tropeçar nela.

- Está com ciúmes? – perguntou, com agrado, diante do estado de seu corpo.

Ela ronronou, com técnica.

- Talvez ... Um pouco.

- Falarei com ela.

Rin entrou no quarto de Sesshoumaru uma hora depois de ter acordado do primeiro sono sem interrupções em seis noites. Inuyasha havia insistido que ela usassem o outro quarto da suíte, dizendo que ficaria vazio até seus pais chegarem. Ela tinha ficado grata, pois seu em orçamento não cabia a diária de um hotel em Manhattan, ou corridas de táxi no lado mais caro da cidade.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos, o sorriso parecendo rápido demais.

- Você parece melhor.

- Rin, precisamos conversar.

Ele tinha descoberto que ela não saíra do seu lado. Sabia que ela o amava e tinha pena.

- Sim?

- Você é como uma irmã para mim.

As palavras a machucaram, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Você se preocupa com a minha saúde e é compreensível. Mas, querida, não pode afastar Kagura em sua preocupação por mim.

Ele pensava que tinha afastado sua noiva ? Rin queria se defender, mas para isso teria que dizer que Kagura não quisera ficar com ele quando estava tão doente. Iria magoá-lo demais, quando estava tão vulnerável.

- Não quis afasta-la.

- Acho que não. Você é meiga demais para ferir alguém de propósito, mas precisa ter mais consideração no futuro.

Engolindo as palavras que queria dizer, prometeu:

- Tentarei.

- Kagura não quer que me visite com tanta freqüência.

- O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

- Quero minha noiva feliz. É período de adaptação para ela. Não quero que se aborreça.

Para ele também, mas Sesshoumaru nunca pensava nele mesmo. Só pensava em proteger aqueles que amava.

- Inuyasha disse que não quer ligar para os seus pais.

- Não é preciso que eles interrompam as férias.

- Sua mãe iria querer estar aqui.

- Não quero exageros.

- Estou surpresa por você não estar trabalhando.

- Inuyasha se recusou a trazer o laptop e o médico mandou tirar o telefone, quando me encontrou falando com o escritório de Milão, na noite passada.

- A que horas?

- Quando o escritório abriu.

Seriam três da manhã. Lógico que o médico iria proibir.

- Você devia estar descansando. Como pode melhorar se não deixa seu corpo se recuperar.

- Tenho escolha? – apontou para as pernas imóveis debaixo do cobertor.

Ela chegou perto da cama, pondo a pequena mão sobre a dele.

- Agora não tem escolha, mas irá melhorar.

- Querida, você sempre acredita no melhor, não é?

A sensação do toque dele era um tormento, que ela não quis interromper com palavras.

- Também acredito no melhor. Andarei de novo!

A mão livre dele pegou o queixo dela, com um olhar que ela não entendeu, ficando imóvel para absorver o toque. Logo acabaria e não queria interrompe-lo.

- Kagura acha que está enfeitiçada por mim, querida.

- Eu ...

- Eu disse que você é como minha irmãzinha. – Irmãzinha? É, sabia que ele a via assim, mas não o via como um irmão mais velho, o seu sangue fervendo com o toque em seu rosto e os dedos entrelaçados.

- Certo.

Ele roçou o dedo nos lábios dela, que tremeu.

- Está com frio?

- Não. – por que a tocava assim?

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- a voz de Kagura era de censura. Interrompendo o toque de Sesshoumaru. Rin afastou-se.

Esqueceu a mão presa a dele e foi puxada de volta, pois ele não a soltou. Ele olhava para Kagura, com expressão indecifrável.

- Rin está me visitando. Não está tão ocupada a ponto de não poder passar mais de cinco minutos comigo.

Rin entendeu duas coisas: Kagura estava com ciúmes, e Sesshoumaru sabia.

- Falei com Rin para você assumir o lugar certo ao meu lado, mas preciso está aqui para isso, bella.

O belo rosto de Kagura ficou vermelho de raiva e olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Estou trabalhando. Sabe que não posso ficar o tempo todo no hospital como o seu cãozinho de estimação.

- Ela também trabalha. E encontra tempo.

Ele não tinha se preocupado com o cãozinho de estimação, então, ela o fez. Arrancou a mão da dele.

- Não sou cãozinho e ninguém, Kagura.. Sou uma amiga e não achei que minha visita fosse aborrecê-la tanto.

- Espera que eu acredite, depois de passar a semana toda aqui? Inuyasha me trata com atenção, mas a você, ele insiste em manter numa suíte de hotel.

- Você está com Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru mostrou desagrado.

- Há dois quartos na suíte. Estou lá até seus pais chegarem.

- Eles não vêm.

- Porque você não os avisou. – ele ignorou aquilo.

- Você não deve ficar na suíte co um homem solteiro.

- Devia dormir no carro?

- _Per favore_, não seja tão dramática. – resmungou Kagura. Rin queria socar aqueles lábios vermelhos, mas não era uma pessoa violenta ... Pelo menos, até agora.

- Onde fico, não é da sua conta. – falou firmemente.

- Pare com isso e venha me dar um beijo de saudação. – Sesshoumaru chamou Kagura.

Talvez fosse hora de voltar para Massachusetts, Rin pensou. Não estava no emprego a tanto tampo para ter férias e, como Sesshoumaru não era seu parente, a administração da faculdade não veria sua ausência como uma emergência familiar. O chefe do departamento havia feito uma ameaça, não muito velada, quanto ao seu emprego, se não estivesse dando aulas na segunda-feira.

Kagura obedeceu Sesshoumaru com todo entusiasmo. Rin se virou, para dar privacidade ao casal.

- Eu disse que ela está caída por você ...

Rin ouviu Kagura dizer, enquanto ia pelo corredor, pegar o elevador, e sentiu ondas de calor em sua pele. Tinha passado oito anos acalentando um amor secreto. Também estava furiosa com Sesshoumaru. Ele a tinha usado para fazer ciúmes em sua noiva. Aquele toque, que tanto significara para ela, tinha sido para atrair a atenção de Kagura.

- Os sentimentos de Rin por mim não são da sua conta. – Sesshoumaru falou com aspereza. O beijo de Kagura não o desviara de sua atitude com Rin, algo que não iria tolerar.

- Como pode me dizer isto? Os sentimentos se outra mulher por você são, sim de minha conta.

- Rin não é ameaça a você.

Mas, ao dizer essas palavras, ele pensou se seriam verdadeiras. Teria beijado a moça se Kagura não tivesse chegado? Não acreditava ser capaz de ato tão desonroso. O seu afeto era de Kagura, mas não queria soltar a mão de Rin, e sentir os lábios suaves dela sob seu dedo tinha lhe causado mais emoção do que o longo beijo de Kagura.

- Ela é uma pequena ardilosa e fico alarmada por você não perceber.

As lágrimas de sua noiva não o comoveram tanto quanto antes. Ela ficava tão pouco tempo ao seu lado e as reclamações sobre Rin não pareciam verdadeiras. Pensou em quem seria ardilosa nesse caso.

Rin esperou até tarde seguinte para visitar Sesshoumaru novamente.

Ele estava falando ao telefone e digitando no laptop, na mesa sobre as sua pernas, quando ela entrou. Sorrindo, pensou que nada mantinha Sesshoumaru longe dos negócios por muito tempo. Erguendo a cabeça, ele a viu e apontou uma cadeira perto da cama. Ela esperou que ele terminasse o telefonema.

Linhas em volta dos olhos o faziam parecer cansado, mas estava mais corado e seus cabelos pretos desgrenhados tinham sido lavados e penteados. Vestia a camisa de um pijama de seda azul marinho. Ela não achava que Sesshoumaru usasse pijamas para dormir.

Desligando o telefone e empurrando a mesa com o laptop, ele perguntou:

- Ocupada fazendo turismo?

- Turismo?

- Você não apareceu desde ontem de manhã.

- Você disse que Kagura não queria que eu o visitasse tanto.

- Eu não disse para você deixar de vir. Por você, parece que voltei ao coma.

Ele estava irracional e, por algum motivo, ela adorou. Era como se tivesse sentido sua falta.

- Estou aqui agora e Inuyasha teria me contado se você tivesse piorado.

- Sim, Inuyasha. Com que você compartilha o quarto.

- Não compartilhamos o quarto. – ela olhou bem para ele, procurando o motivo da irritação. – Está com dor?

- Levei um tiro e fui atropelado por um homem que não conseguia ver um palmo adiante do nariz num quarto iluminado. Claro que sinto alguma dor.

- Acho que o motorista não esperava um homem cair na rua diante dele.

- Cego idiota! – murmurou Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha contou que você salvou a vida da mulher. O assaltante foi preso e tinha um a lista de crimes anteriores, tão comprida quanto o seu braço, a maioria assaltos violentos e já tinha matado duas mulheres.

Inuyasha também tinha dito que a mulher viera a agradecer a Sesshoumaru, mas o segurança tinha mantido afastado todos os visitantes, exceto ela, o irmão e Kagura.

- Você não a deixaria agradecer.

- Não preciso desse agradecimento. Sou homem e não podia passar sem fazer nada.

- Se você me perguntar, você é mais do que um homem normal. – ela sorriu. – É um herói.

- Kagura acha que tudo foi minha culpa.

- Você não deve pensar assim. Foi o melhor dos homens. Pagou um preço, mas isso não o impediria de fazer novamente.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, que lembrou do dia anterior, tanto pelo maravilhoso sentimento que o toque provocara quanto por se sentir usada, percebendo que ele só a tocara para fazer ciúmes em Kagura.

- Não vou demorar muito.

- Por quê? Tem um encontro com Inuyasha? – perguntou ele com raiva.

- Ele vai me levar para jantar, mas não posso chamar isso de encontro.

- Não jogue suas esperanças de solteirona em meu irmão. Ele não está pronto ainda.

- Não estou jogando nada nele. Vamos jantar porque ele gosta da minha companhia.

- Eu gosto da sua companhia. Você poderia jantar aqui, comigo.

- Qual é o problema? Kagura não pode se afastar da sua agenda ocupada para partilhar uma refeição com você?

Ainda doía como ele a tinha usado. Ele chama-la de solteirona não ajudava em nada a se sentir mais carinhosa com ele.

- A minha noiva não é da sua conta.

O coração de Rin amoleceu. Tinha dito uma coisa rude e sabia que toda a raiva ocultava dor. Kagura era uma pessoa totalmente egoísta, que não ajudaria qualquer pessoa. Pior, aqui estava Sesshoumaru, cansado, com dor, sem saber se iria andar novamente e Rin fazendo o melhor para parecer uma bruxa.

- Posso ligar para o Inuyasha e pedir para trazer o jantar.

- Eu ligarei para ele. – falou Sesshoumaru. – Falei para ele arrumar um quarto para você.

- Eu ouvi, mas não é preciso. Só ficarei mais esta noite. Com certeza, minha reputação e a virtude dele sobreviverão a este rápido teste.

- Não disse que você o atacaria.

- O que mais uma solteirona como eu faria para que um macho italiano como seu irmão subisse ao altar?

- Por que disse que é só mais uma noite? – perguntou, ignorando as palavras dela.

- Vou para casa amanhã.

- Por quê? Eu não estou bem. Está me vendo pronto para sair daqui?

- Você não precisa de mim para segurar sua mão. Tem Inuyasha e Kagura. E a sua noiva não gosta de me ver por perto.

- Você não ficou ao meu lado por cinco dias inteiros pela Kagura.

Ele sabia da vigília. Provavelmente percebia também o quanto o amava, o que era outro motivo para partir. O seu orgulho já fora abalado pelos comentários desagradáveis de Kagura.

- Você já está melhor.

Ele se esticou, pegando o pulso dele com força e a puxando. Sua expressão era intensa.

- Não estou bem. Não posso andar.

- Mas andará.

- E você acredita. Eu acredito, mas meu irmão e minha noiva têm dúvidas.

- Terá que provar que eles estão errados.

Ele concordou, o coração aquecendo com a confiança na recuperação de sua saúde.

- Não quero passar por isso sozinho.

Tal confissão era surpreendente e ela não conseguiu falar.

- Eu preciso de você comigo, acredite, querida.

- Você precisa de mim?

- Fique.

Parecia mais uma ordem do que um pedido, mas Rin sabia o que custava a ele dizer aquilo e ela não podia recusar.

- Está bem.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo de gratidão.

Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava, mas Sesshoumaru beijou seus lábio, não o rosto e, quando suas bocas se encontraram, tudo em volta desapareceu para ela.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Anny Taishou, Nathi Duarte, Diinda Neko, Tenma Tsukamoto, lappstift, josimar-diamantina Brasil.**

* * *

**Quem adora o Sesshy com ciúmes levanta mão! **

**Se cap é especialmente para vocês!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Todas as cores em torno dela enquanto provava os lábio de Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. A sua boca era firme, quente e tinha gosto ligeiramente picante. vontade de passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos, pelo seu peito sob o pijama. Mas ele segurava firme seu pulso.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e ela ficou lá, presa a um mundo de sensações que não queria deixar.

- Obrigado.

- Obrigado?

- Por ficar.

Tinha sido um beijo de agradecimento. Ela, pronta para juntar seus lábios aos dele e ele sorrindo como um irmão mais velho, indulgente, contente por ter feito o queria. Endireitou-se.

- Sem problema. Ligarei para universidade, informando que não voltarei agora.

Sentia que o telefonema não resolveria muito, mas, mesmo perdendo o emprego, não podia deixar Sesshoumaru. Não enquanto ele precisasse dela.

Inuyasha chegou com o jantar e Sesshoumaru comeu fervorosamente.

- Isso é muito melhor do que a comida servida aqui.

- Pode pedir sua comida. – sugeriu André.

- Não é minha maior preocupação.

Não, pensou Rin. Era trabalho e andar de novo. Talvez nessa ordem.

- O que me preocupa é Rin ficar em seu quarto. Não gosto disso.

- Por que não?

- Não é bom para a reputação dela. – Rin não pôde deixar de rir.

- Sesshoumaru, você parece antiquado. Ninguém se importa se durmo na suíte de Inuyasha.

- Eu me importo.

- Bem,você não me mantém. Não tenho dinheiro para uma estada prolongada em um hotel.

Principalmente se perdesse o emprego.

- Eu pagarei.

- Não, não pagará. Além do mais, não é preciso. A minha suíte tem dois quartos e como você não chamou papai e mamãe, um ficará vazio se Rin não usa-lo.

Apesar do argumento de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru não concordou, olhando para ela de uma maneira que a fez tremer.

- Você permite que Inuyasha cuide de você, mas recusa minha ajuda?

- Não é a mesma coisa. Não custa nada Inuyasha me ceder o quarto extra.

- Acha que eu vou dar de má vontade tal quantia? – Por que ele era tão teimoso?

- Claro que não. É que eu já estou lá. Não sei por que está tão preocupado, Sesshoumaru. Meu nome não aparece nas colunas sociais. Ninguém se importa onde durmo ou o que faço.

O rosto dele ficou furioso.

- Você já dormiu com alguém? – o rosto dela ficou vermelho.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Não concordo.

Ele parecia pronto para levantar e exigir uma resposta dela. Ela olhou para Inuyasha pedindo ajuda. Mas, ele parecia gostar demais daquela conversa para ajudar.

Realmente não quero falar disso com você.

- Diga-me o nome dele.

Céus! Que direito ele tinha de cobra-la assim? Se Kagura fosse virgem, ela dançaria nua no alto do Empire State Building.

- Você está dizendo que você e Kagura não dormem juntos?

- Não estamos discutindo isso.

- Não estamos discutindo nada.

- Você está muito vermelha. Está envergonhada? – Por que negar? Ele saberia que ela estava mentindo.

- Estou.

- Uma mulher experiente não ficaria tão desconcertada. – Era demais.

- Você tem certeza? Talvez eu tenho dormido com muitos homens. Talvez até esteja partilhando a cama de Inuyasha e os dois quartos na suíte sejam um disfarce.

Ela viu que sua raiva havia remexido águas profundas. O senhor magnata e frio italiano jogou para longe a mesa com seu jantar e fulminou Inuyasha com os olhos.

Mesmo falando italiano fluentemente, Rin não entendeu algumas palavras. Pareciam palavrões. Geralmente sorridente, o rosto de Inuyasha demonstrava choque. Tentou dizer a Sesshoumaru que era brincadeira, mas ele não acreditou, batendo os braços.

- Por Deus! – ela puxou a cadeira, ficando entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. – Acalme-se. Eu disse **"se"** e não **"que", **Sesshoumaru ...

Os braços dele rodearam a sua cintura e ela se viu sentada na cama, a mão dele pegando seu queixo com carinho, mas firmeza.

- Você dorme com meu irmão?

- Não. Nunca estive com qualquer homem.

- Mesmo assim me provocou.

Ela não conseguia entender por que ele se importava tanto. Talvez se sentisse um pouco responsável por ela desde que seu pai morrera e, mesmo tendo sumido por todo o ano passado, talvez o sentimento estivesse lá.

- Não estava provocando. Você me embaraçou e eu fiquei com raiva. A maioria das mulheres não ... Bem, na minha idade, a maioria das mulheres tem alguma experiência.

- Mas você não.

- Eu não. – concordou com um suspiro. Ele casado com Kagura não ia ajudar muito.

Depois de roçar o dedo no rosto dela, abaixou a mão.

- Você não devia ficar embaraçada falando disso comigo. – Claro que ela ficava sem jeito sobre aquele assunto. Até com as colegas da universidade o assunto a incomodava. Ficou em silêncio.

Queria levantar, mas o braço em sua cintura a impediu.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Você é muito inocente.

- Se já terminou de dissecar minha vida amorosa, posso levantar? Quero voltar para o hotel.

A mão dele acariciava sua cintura de tal maneira que não sabia se estava louca ou nervosa.

- Você irá para outro quarto.

- Não!

A negativa forte de Inuyasha fez com que olhasse para ele.

- Isso é Nova York, Sesshoumaru. Seria desaconselhável Rin ficar sozinha num quarto, mesmo com toda segurança do hotel.

- Então colocarei alguém da minha segurança guardando o quarto dela.

A conversa estava ficando cada vez mais bizarra.

- Como pode ser melhor para ela ficar num quarto de hotel com um estranho do que comigo?

- Talvez Kagura também pudesse ficar na suíte.

- Não! – falaram Inuyasha e Rin juntos.

- Por que se aborreceram?

Como dizer a um homem que sua noiva execrável é insuportável? Rin limpou a garganta, pensando numa maneira agradável de se recusar a dividir o quarto com a bruxa egoísta.

- Rin me contou o que Kagura falou dela. – falou Inuyasha com nítido desgosto. – O ciúme infundado de sua noiva foi motivo de Rin querer voltar para Massachusetts.

- Agora você quer protegê-la da minha noiva ? Tem certeza que os dois não querem me contar nada?

- Isso é ridículo. Não estou tentando agarrar Inuyasha. – Inuyasha sorriu, bem ao estilo italiano.

- O que não quer dizer, querida, que eu não gostaria. – Sesshoumaru apertou a mão em sua cintura e olhou fixo para o irmão.

- O seu humor está fora de lugar.

- A sua mão também, considerando que vai se casar com outra. – retrucou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru não tirou a mão.

- Ela é praticamente da família.

- É?

- Já estou farta!

Pondo as mãos nos quadris, falou para Sesshoumaru:

- Se quer que eu fique em Nova York será na suíte de Inuyasha, sem a companhia de Kagura. Até solteironas virgens tem os seus padrões, e o meu não se ajusta a homens arrogantes que falam sobre mim como se eu não estivesse presente.

Sesshoumaru franziu o rosto à palavra "solteirona" e a expressão de Inuyasha ficou pensativa.

- É verdade, Sesshoumaru, quase medieval... Mas eu sou um homem moderno. Não vejo nada de errado uma mulher de vinte e três anos continuar solteira.

- Certo, homem moderno, leve-me de volta para o hotel. Quero ficar sozinha.

Sesshoumaru ainda resmungou sobre ela ficar na suíte, mas acabou concordando. Não tinha escolha. Rin o amava o suficiente para arriscar seu emprego, mas aquilo não a tornava um capacho.

Capacho era a última coisa que Sesshoumaru podia pensar dela nas duas semanas seguintes. Ela o atormentou sobre trabalhar demais e não se empenhar o bastante nas sessões de terapia. Reclamou quando ele instalou uma linha de banda larga no hospital. No mesmo dia, tinha desligado o telefone, pedindo para um enfermeiro leva-la dali.

Enquanto isso, Kagura passava bem pouco tempo no hospital e se recusava a assistir a terapia. Tinha ido para Paris dois dias antes, desfilar uma coleção de outono. O que era bom para ele. Nenhum homem queria sua mulher perto, se sentindo um inútil, sem poder usar as pernas.

Não se condenava por, em parte, ver as noivas pelas costas, com seus desagradáveis comentários sobre Rin. Ele a tinha enfurecido ao defender a mulher mais nova e sabia que faria novamente.Não permitiria que ninguém denegrisse aquela que tinha protegido por quase toda a vida ... Até dele mesmo.

A atitude de Kagura para com a sua saúde também o aborrecia. Dizia acreditar que ele andaria novamente, mas seus olhos, não. Rin não era tão reticente. Insistia em sua crença de que,no devido tempo, sentiria suas pernas. Ela não apenas assistia as sessões de terapia, como participava delas. Pelo que ele não agradecia. Precisava da crença dela nele, não de sua interferência.

- Dê me o telefone de volta. – pediu.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Como os cabelos dela tinham uma cor tão rica? Eram longos, além da cintura. Ela nunca os soltava? Deviam ser lindos.

Foi a terceira ligação em quinze minutos. – Rin franziu o rosto. – Você não vai andar novamente se continuar falando ao telefone.

- Rin está certa, Sr. Taisho. É preciso se concentrar na terapia. – disse o terapeuta.

- Você não atenderia um telefonema no meio de uma negociação importante, não é?- perguntou Rin.

- Não estou negociando. Estou aqui sentado, aborrecido, enquanto ele – apontou para o terapeuta. – move as minhas pernas.

- Não existe mágica. E não achava que tivesse medo de trabalho duro.

-_ Porca miséria!_ Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, com medo de trabalho? Está louca.

- Bom. Ainda bem que disse isto. Então entende porque o telefone não será permitido pelo resto da sessão.

- Pelo menos me deixe encaminhar para a secretária eletrônica.

Quando ela devolvesse o telefone, poderia terminar a ligação e depois desconecta-lo, se ela insistisse.

- Já fiz isso. Não vai ter o telefone de volta.

O olhar dele era o que fazia presidentes de bancos se esconderem, mas ela ficou lá, de braços cruzados, sem se mexer.

- Quero algo para fazer. – pediu ao terapeuta.

O homem assustou-se com o tom de sua voz e Sesshoumaru sentiu um pequeno prazer por ele acha-lo ameaçador, diferente de Rin.

Rin bateu de leve na porta de Sesshoumaru, mas não ouviu resposta.

Costumava chegar depois do café e permanecer durante a terapia da manhã. Talvez já tivesse ido para a sala de tratamento. Estava um pouco atrasada, tendo dormido demais. O dia tinha sido exaustivo e terminara bem tarde.

Tinha ido a Massachusetts e voltado no mesmo dia, para pegar suas coisas no apartamento mobiliado da universidade, que não era mais dela. A previsão de que o chefe do departamento não aceitara sua permanência em Nova York estava certa. Mas finalmente, encontrara algo para ser grata, na derrocada que se seguira à morte do pai.

Quando vendera a casa, sua madrasta Pamela jogara fora tudo o que não queria. Os pertences de Rin tinham sido colocados no carro e ela não precisaria gastar dinheiro com depósitos.

Quando não houve resposta à segunda batida, ela empurrou a porta. Não se importava de perder a sessão, pois se sentia uma observadora. Era o suficiente, encoraja-lo como uma líder de torcida, ocultando o que havia dentro dela.

Congelou com o que viu ao entrar no quarto. Sesshoumaru sentado na beira da cama, só de cueca, minúscula, como ela nunca tinha visto. Não que seus olhos inexperientes tivessem visto muitas, mas esse era Sesshoumaru. Quase engasgou tentando falar.

- Eu ... você ... a porta.

Ele virou a cabeça, parecendo entusiasmado.

- Sesshoumaru? O que ...

- Você está com dificuldade de falar, querida.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num grande sorriso, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Posso sentir meus dedos dos pés.

Ela demorou para registrar as palavras, mas quando entendeu, voou pelo quarto para abraça-lo, trombando no peito dele em sua corrida. Sesshoumaru caiu para trás, levando-a consigo, os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço, balbuciando, excitada.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que conseguiria!

O corpo masculino balançou com uma risada feliz, sob ela.

- Fui eu, minha pequena, quem fez isso ou o bom Deus?

- Um pouco de cada. Quando aconteceu?

- Acordei de madrugada com os pés formigando. O formigamento aumentou enquanto amanhecia.

O prazer misturado ao alívio na voz dele a emocionou, e seu coração se desmanchou.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru ...

- Não se desmanche em lágrimas, mulher.

- Nem penso nisso. Estou tão feliz.

Depois, fez algo que nunca faria se tivesse pensado: o beijou.

Foi só um ligeiro toque no queixo dele, mas seus lábios não queriam mais sair quando encostaram na pele quente e macia de Sesshoumaru. Queria continuar a beijar, tocar e sentir a pele, mas não podia. Disse a si mesma que ficaria só mais um segundo e se afastaria, deixando-o se vestir.

Sesshoumaru estava quase nu e ela colada nele como um cobertor. Tentou se erguer, o que levou a pressionas as pernas em V sobre ele e erguer sua saia, indecentemente. Tentou ficar de joelhos ao lado dele, o que a fez por o seu corpo em contato mais íntimo com a masculinidade de um homem, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ficou paralisada.

A fina seda de sua calcinha não era barreira para o calor da carne de Sesshoumaru e o estímulo erótico da perna dele entre as suas. Devia ter vestido meia-calça. Assim pelo menos, sua coxa não estaria nua. Sentiu um fluxo correr o corpo, dos pés à cabeça. O calor era causado tanto pela vergonha quanto pelo prazer.

- Sesshoumaru, eu ...

- Ficou sem palavras de novo, minha pequena. – a voz dele parecia divertida.

Sentiu-se tudo, menos uma garotinha. Na verdade, nunca tinha se sentido tão mulher.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou, tentando novamente se afastar dele, mas duas mãos muito fortes a imobilizaram pela cintura.

- Não tem que se repreender por excitação é igual a minha.

Ela duvidava. Enquanto a excitação dele se devia à alegria normal com a perspectiva de andar novamente, a dela era uma mistura de grande conteúdo sexual. As mãos em sua cintura se moveram e seus rostos ficaram de frente.

- Estou feliz, querida.

- Eu também.

Tentou controlar a respiração, mas parecia ter participado de um evento olímpico.

- Posso ver.

- Pode? – perguntou tolamente.

- Muitos homens beijaram essa boca úmida?

- O quê?

Sesshoumaru não tinha motivos para se interessar pelos seus beijos.

O seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Sesshoumaru estava para descobrir por si mesmo o seu nível de experiência. Embora estivesse por cima, sentiu como se os lábios dele engolissem os dela, a mantendo cativa, sob o domínio masculino mais básico.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em sua cabeça, a mantendo no lugar.

Os lábios dele se ajustaram aos seus, e ela sem perceber, ela os separou. A língua dele correu pelos seus lábios, antes de mergulhar em sua boca, compartilhando um beijo que na passado a tinha desagradado. Com Sesshoumaru, o achou totalmente excitante e se apertou contra ele.

As mãos dela exploraram o peito nu com doce abandono, enquanto, timidamente, a sua língua era subjugada pela agressividade masculina. Logo, o mundo se reduziu ao corpo dele sob o seu, suas bocas juntas, e as respirações misturadas.

- Sesshoumaru !

O berro feminino na porta tirou Rin de seu enlevo sensual, com rapidez assustadora.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.

**PREPAREM - SE O PRÓXIMO CAP. VAI ESQUENTAR AS COISAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko rossweise, ticha, lene, Bruna-san,Bad Little Angel, josimar e Maki. **

**E agradecimento especial à Nathi Duarte por me ajudar e ajudar os outros autores a postar os cap. Valeu!**

**ESTE CAP CONTÉM CENAS UM TANTO PICANTES, PORTANTE MENORES DE IDADE : NÃO LEIAM O QUE ESTÁ EM NEGRITO. **

**AOS DEMAIS : DIVITAM-SE!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Rin se separou dos lábios de Sesshoumaru e rolou para o lado, enquanto as mãos dele a soltavam. Pulou da cama, e ajeitou a saia curta de lã, o rosto vermelho.

- Sua prostituta nojentinha. – rugiu Kagura, enquanto Sesshoumaru se ajeitava, sentando.

Ele murmurou algo em italiano, mas Rin, nervosa, não entendeu muito, a não ser que ele não esperava que Kagura voltasse a Nova York tão cedo. O resto do que falou levou Kagura a se desequilibrar, como um marinheiro bêbado, e depois olhar para Rin com raiva.

- Isso é óbvio. Não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa, Sesshoumaru ! Está ouvindo?

Antes de chegar a cama, Kagura se virou para Rin:

- Acha que eu não sei o que estava acontecendo? Não sou tão idiota e creio que Sesshoumaru estava apenas se divertindo com uma coisinha como você. Claro que você estava se atirando nele numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que a notasse como mulher, mas nunca será mulher o bastante para um homem como Sesshoumaru ... mesmo paralítico.

Cada palavra machucou o vulnerável coração de Rin. Sabia que não era o tipo de Sesshoumaru, nunca fora. E se sentia culpada, pois Kagura estava certa. Tinha se atirado para ele, beijando-o, cheia de carinho, quando ele só tinha compartilhado as boas novas.

Lógico que nada daquilo explicava por que a beijara. Mas para um homem com o machismo dele, podia ser uma reação automática.

Abriu a boca para se desculpar quando Kagura disse: - Ou manda esta garota desgraçada embora ou eu vou e não volto.

Rin gelou. Sabia qual seria a decisão dele. Seria de novo como no ano passado, quando Kagura conseguira que ele não se encontrasse com Rin, inclusive o impedindo, com ameaças indecentes, de ir ao funeral do pai dela.

- Então, Sesshoumaru?

Kagura exigiu, os lábios brilhantes e os olhos cheios de lágrimas de crocodilo, que fizeram Rin cerrar os dentes.

- Acho que você sabe a minha resposta. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. Foram as últimas palavras que Rin registrou, enquanto suas pernas trôpegas a levaram para fora do quarto, lágrimas verdadeiras correram o rosto.

Pensou ter ouvido Sesshoumaru chamar seu nome, mas afastou a idéia fantasiosa.

Ele tinha escolhido. Ele a mandara embora. Mas, desde ontem, não tinha para onde ir. O que não rasgava seu coração tanto quanto Kagura ter conseguido tira-la da vida de Sesshoumaru.

Afundou na cama, contente por Inuyasha estar em Roma, numa reunião de banqueiros no lugar de Sesshoumaru. Podia fazer sua mala e chorar em paz.

Sentia-se quando o pai morrera: sozinha, perdida e com dor. Humilhada. Mas, não tinha sentido humilhação quando seu pai morreu. A lembrança de se jogar sobre Sesshoumaru a mortificava. Como tinha sido tão atrevida? Provavelmente, ele pensaria que ela era uma espécie de virgem ninfomaníaca.

Gemeu, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. O que não ocultava seus sentimentos tormentosos. Tinha se comportado como uma idiota completa e sua alma doía reconhecendo aquilo. O telefone tocou, mas ignorou. Devia ser a arrumadeira.

Talvez os médicos de Sesshoumaru. Inferno. Esforçou-se para sentar e pegar o fone, quando ele parou de tocar. Melhor, não queria falar com ninguém.

Mas, pensar que podia ser um dos médicos dele, aumentou mais a sua tristeza. Sem ela, quem iria garantir que Sesshoumaru iria insistir na reabilitação? O terapeuta, um gigante loiro, tinha medo de Sesshoumaru. Até Inuyasha hesitava cruzar com o irmão de mau humor. Ele é quem tinha arranjado a linha telefônica para o quarto do hospital.

Ninguém estaria por perto para garantir que não canalizaria muito sua energia nos negócios, ao invés de em sua melhora.

As lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos. Tinha sido uma idiota e Sesshoumaru pagaria por isso. Ela não era tão arrogante de pensar que, realmente, ele precisava dela ... Mas, precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo a ficar na linha e Kagura certamente não ia fazer isso. A bela modelo era egocêntrica demais para se importar.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou curtindo seu desespero, mas afinal se levantou, começando a fazer a mala. O barulho da porta abrindo na sala, avisou que Inuyasha havia voltado. Não esperava que ele voltasse até o dia seguinte. Teria que enfrenta-lo, contar sua estupidez e o ultimato de Kagura.

Indo para a sala de estar parou, esfregando os olhos, certa de estar enganada.

- Por que não atendeu ao telefone? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, furioso.

- Não sabia que era você.

Ele estava ali. Exceto pela cadeira de rodas, parecia exatamente o poderoso empresário italiano. Os cabelos negros suavemente engomados e o terno Armani imaculado.

- Você fugiu.

- Pensei que queria que eu fosse. Onde está Kagura?

- Foi embora.

- Por minha causa? – perguntou, o coração doendo por Sesshoumaru perder a mulher que amava pelo seu vergonhoso comportamento.

- Porque não permito que outros escolham minhas amizades.

- Sinto muito ter pulado em você daquele jeito.

- Você estava excitada com as notícias. Eu também.

- Mas, eu ... – engoliu, encontrando coragem. – Beijei você.

- Não é como me lembro, tesoro.

- Agi como ... Louca. Ataquei você.

- Você agiu como uma mulher quente e vibrante quando diante de uma proximidade física inesperada com o homem que a atrai.

Moveu a cadeira de rodas para frente.

- Sente atração por mim, não?

Ela apertou os punhos, para evitar toca-lo.

- Sinto.

Abaixou a cabeça. Não queria ver o desgosto que ele devia sentir por admitir estar atraída por um homem prestes a casar. Dedos masculinos quentes a tocaram, erguendo a sua cabeça.

- Querida, não há nada para se envergonhar.

- Mas, Kagura ...

- Foi embora.

- Quer dizer que não vai voltar? Não disse a ela que não significava nada? Ela já sabia que eu era a culpada.

- Ela não quer se unir a um aleijado.

- Você não é aleijado. É apenas temporário. Ela não percebe? Contou a ela que sentiu os dedos dos pés esta manhã?

- O que eu disse a ela não interessa. Ela não está mais em cena. Aceite, como eu aceitei.

- Eu ...

Sentia-se culpada. Mas o que podia fazer? Virando para o lado, ele olhou para o quarto dele, pela porta aberta, a mala ao lado explicando tudo.

- Você vai embora.

- Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

- Não. Eu não disse que queria que ficasse?

- Disse, mas ...

- Sem "mas" . Você fica comigo.

- Eu ...

Céus, como ele parecia arrogante.

- Não voltará para a universidade. Você prometeu.

- Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia voltar, fui demitida. – de repente percebeu que suas mãos estavam nas dele e que podia se atirar novamente sobre ele. Soltando-as rápido, ficou de pé. Os dedos dele pegaram o seu pulso, antes de ela se afastar, puxando-a, até que ficasse sobre ele, pela segunda vez naquele dia, só que agora, em seu colo, sentada de lado em suas pernas musculosas.

- Demitida?

- É. Agora, sou uma desgarrada, livre.

Ela tentou sorrir de sua falta de trabalho e perspectiva. Conseguir um lugar de assistente de professor logo após terminar a universidade, fora uma sorte que não podia esperar que se repetisse.

- Posso ficar com você enquanto precisar de mim.

- E quanto a Pamela?

O nome de sua madrasta não suavizou os sentimentos de Rin. Pamela tinha deixado muito claro, depois da morte de seu pai, que não considerava a ligação delas um laço de família.

- Ela vendeu a casa e quase tudo o que tinha dentro e, menos de dois meses depois, foi embora. Está fazendo um cruzeiro na Riviera Francesa com um dos antigos alunos de meu pai.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru escureceram.

- Ela vendeu a sua casa? O bem de sua família?

Ele parecia enfurecido. Os Taisho viviam na mesma casa, em Milão, há mais de um século.

- Onde você está morando?

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ela se concentrar, sentada tão perto dele.

- O quê? Ah, num apartamento mobiliado da universidade.

- Um apartamento mobiliado ... – os lábios dele se torceram de desgosto. – Quanto tempo eles lhe deram para mudar?

- Fui lá ontem e coloquei tudo no carro.

- Está sem teto?

- Não. Por ora, estou aqui ... Mas, encontrarei um lugar, quando você voltar a andar e não precisar mais dos meus serviços como líder de torcida.

- Isso é inaceitável.

- Não se preocupe. Sou uma garota crescida e posso cuidar de mim mesma. Tenho feito isso desde os dezoito anos, quando terminei o segundo grau. Pamela nunca quis que eu morasse em casa, nem nas férias de verão.

- Por isso é que você passava as férias com o papai e a mamãe.

- Seus pais são maravilhosos, Sesshoumaru.

- _Si_, mas acho que você também é muito especial.

- Obrigada. Mas acho você também muito especial.

- Especial o bastante para casar? – o coração bateu descompassado.

- Casar?

- Talvez como Kagura, você não queira se ligar a um aleijado.

Ficou com raiva de ouvir novamente aquela palavra e, com o punho fechado, bateu no peito dele.

- Não se atreva a usar essa palavra horrível para se descrever! Mesmo que ficasse paralisado para sempre, e sabemos que não vai, você nunca seria um aleijado.

- Se acredita nisso, case comigo.

- Mas você não quer casar comigo.

- Quero filhos. Mamãe quer uma nora. Acho que gostará de você no papel, não?

O pensamento de ter os filhos de Sesshoumaru a deixou fraca, mas ...

- Isso é ridículo. Você está com raiva de Kagura, mas não quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo como sua esposa e sabe disso.

- Quero voltar para a Itália e quero que venha comigo.

- Claro, eu irei. Você não precisa se casar comigo para me convencer.

- E ter filhos comigo? Ficaria satisfeita com isso, sem casamento?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Estou dizendo que quero _bambini,_ filhos.É difícil entender?

Não era. Sesshoumaru seria um pai maravilhoso e nunca escondera este desejo.

- Mas ... Terá que fazer inseminação. Eu não posso ... – foi a vez dele perder a voz e ela sabia que o seu orgulho estava ferido.

- Claro que não. Isso é momentâneo, não vai durar. – ela tentou anima-lo, mas a expressão dele garantiu que não acreditava.

Era irracional e louco, mas, por um momento, ela se viu como esposa de Sesshoumaru. Pertencendo a ele e carregando o filho dele. Era tão fácil se ver mãe do filho dele ... E muito, muito feliz.

- Talvez você tenha medo do procedimento.

- Não, Sesshoumaru ...

Ele a interrompeu, pondo um dedo em seus lábios.

- Pense nisso.

Mesmo que ela não quisesse casar com Sesshoumaru mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, não o recusaria depois da rejeição de Kagura, pois seria cruel.

- E enquanto está decidindo, pense nisto.

**Os lábios dele substituíram os dedos, e o cérebro dela entrou em curto circuito, os mamilos endurecendo sob o sutiã, enquanto um vazio doloroso pulsava entre suas pernas. O beijo tomou seus sentidos quando a língua de Sesshoumaru entrou em sua boca, que se abriu para ele.**

**Gemendo, se apertou contra ele, os dedos cravados na lapela de seu paletó. A mão dele passou por baixo de sua blusa e acariciou a pele sensível, fazendo-a tremer. Depois sentiu o fecho do sutiã abrindo e a mão masculina pegar seu seio. Um choque de prazer a atravessou. Nunca tinha permitido um namorado explorar seu corpo, nem sua pele nua.**

**Mas este era Sesshoumaru e ela ansiava por seu toque. Gemeu e o som se perdeu nos lábios dele, enquanto seus dedos mexiam no mamilo, cada vez mais rígido. A pulsação entre suas pernas aumentou e ela se remexeu no colo dele, incapaz de se controlar.**

**Ele afastou os lábios e ela o caçou. Não podia parar de beija-lo. Não agora. Ele não parou, passando para trás da orelha esquerda. Tremeu, gemendo.**

**A mão continuava a atormentar seu seio e os lábios a enfraqueciam.**

**- Tire isto.**

**Ele mesmo puxou a blusa macia, expondo a pele vermelha onde ele tinha tocado. Só percebeu que estava nua da cintura para cima, ao perceber o olhar fixo dele. O olhar quente se fixou em seus seios e as mãos dela subiram para cobri-los.**

**- Não deve me olhar assim.**

**Sem desviar dos olhos, ele abaixou suas mãos, aproveitando para tocar nos seios.**

**- Deixe-me olhar. Você quer que eu veja.**

**- Não quero.**

**- Quer, querida. Meus olhos a excitam ... Deixe-me ver o que esconde dos outros.**

**Ficou sentada, fervendo, enquanto ele olhava sua pele branca. Um longo dedo masculino tocou o mamilo endurecido.**

**- _Bella. Bella mia_. – falou, num tom de posse, enquanto as duas mãos a pegavam, uma passando pelas costas, fazendo com que se sentisse envolvida.**

**Ele tocou gentilmente seus contornos, acariciando, apertando, com experiência. Ela olhava fascinada, enquanto a cabeça dele abaixava, pondo os lábios no mamilo, um tremor percorrendo o corpo.**

**- Por favor, Sesshoumaru,por favor ...**

**Não sabia de que, mas precisava de algo, o corpo em fogo, sem poder se concentrar, sentindo que ia explodir. E Sesshoumaru tocou aquela explosão ... Por quase dez anos ela tinha sonhado, mas suas fantasias nem chegavam perto da realidade.**

**De todo mundo, ela só tinha amado aquele homem.**

**Uma rouca risada masculina saudou o apelo desesperado dela, enquanto suas mãos percorriam suas coxas. Ele tocou a dobra de seu joelho, fazendo-a gemer, e passou para o meio de suas pernas. Sem sentir, ela afastou-as, e o toque dele continou a subir, até encontrar sua feminilidade. Ela se contorceu e gritou. Ele acariciou através da seda da calcinha dela ela gemeu, se apertando contra os dedos exploradores.**

**O polegar dele escorregou pelo elástico e a tocou mais intimamente, fazendo-a pular, de prazer e receio feminino. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo. Nunca, nem mesmo pensado em permitir que um homem a tocasse como Sesshoumaru estava fazendo. Talvez fosse mais ingênua do que uma adolescente.**

**- O que está fazendo? – perguntou.**

**- Amando você.**

**As palavras soaram tão gostosas que ela conseguiu, mesmo por um instante, pensar que ele realmente a amava, que o seu toque era motivado pelo amor por ela. Pelo menos agora, em sua cabeça. Sesshoumaru a amava como ela o amava.**

**Ele a puxou para o seu lado. Abriu o zíper da saia dela e a fez cair no carpete. Depois, abaixou a calcinha.**

**- Tire ... – comandou.**

**Obedecendo, ela retirou ao esmo tempo as botas e meias, querendo voltar para o céu no colo dele. Teve seu desejo atendido quase que instantaneamente, quando ele a puxou de volta para os seus braços e voltou a tocar a pele sensível. Com um dedo, provou sua profundidade quente, enquanto o polegar brincava gentilmente com se ponto sensível.**

**O tremo aumentou, seu corpo pegando fogo. Ela se sentiu à beira de um precipício, querendo pular, mas temendo o que aconteceria.**

**- Relaxe, minha querida. Me dá o presente do seu prazer.**

**Ela se soltou, o prazer continuando, enquanto chorava e gritava, pedindo para ele parar, pedindo para continuar. Ele a tocou até que as convulsões quase a fizessem cair do colo dele. Mas Sesshoumaru prendeu o corpo dela bem apertado.**

**Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras depois dos sucessivos orgasmos, que a deixaram quase inconsciente nos braços dele. Apertando-a contra ele, virou a cadeira de rodas para o quarto, rolando co corpo dela por sob as cobertas que, gentilmente, ajeitou em volta dela.**

**- Durma, tesoro. Amanhã conversaremos.**

* * *

Rin acordou antes do amanhecer, com um sentimento estranho em sua pele nua sob as cobertas. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para se lembrar dos eventos do dia anterior. O calor passou pelo seu corpo enquanto lembrava o que tinha deixado Sesshoumaru fazer com ela. Ele a tinha tocado em todas as partes intimas. Tinha gritado de prazer e implorado, com abandono. E ele nem tinha tirado o paletó.

Por que fizera aquilo? Até ontem, Sesshoumaru nunca parecera nota-la como mulher... Exceto talvez como uma espécie de irmã. Agora, de repente, tinha feito amor com ela com uma experiência apaixonada que a tinha deixado fora de órbita. Certo, ele não a tinha penetrado, mas ela tinha certeza de que não poderia se sentir mais intimamente tocada. Com a mão, ele tinha estado dentro dela.

Só de lembrar, sua respiração acelerou.

Ele tinha dito que queria se casar com ela. Se ela aceitasse, ele não retiraria oferta, mesmo que quisesse, Ele tinha muito da honra do Velho Mundo para voltar atrás depois do pedido.

Mas, realmente não devia querer se casar com ela. Kagura o tinha rejeitado e ele tinha respondido com uma ação típica dos Taisho. Tinha pedido outra mulher em casamento e feito amor com ela, incrivelmente bem, a resposta dela compensando seu ego. Sesshoumaru era machista e ser desprezado pela bela, mas vazia, Kagura o deixara com o sentimento de precisar se provar de qualquer maneira. Bem, tinha conseguido.

Tinha convencido Rin de que seu taxa de machismo estava acima da tabela. Lógico que ela nunca duvidara. Só de entrar em uma sala, ele a bombardeava com testosterona suficiente para aumentar seus hormônios femininos.

Hesitante, tocou os lugares de seu corpo que ainda doíam da atenção dele. Não sentiu qualquer diferença. Mesmo assim, se sentia diferente. Infinitamente mais feminina.

Sesshoumaru a tinha dado aquele presente ... Tinha feito com que se sentisse uma mulher completa.

O mínimo que podia fazer era dar a ele o presente da sua compreensão. Ela não usaria a reação emocional dele de ontem para prende-lo na armadilha de um casamento que não devia querer, à luz de um novo dia.

A rudeza esmagou os sonhos brilhantes de ser sua esposa e carregar seu filho. Ela, levantaria, tomaria um banho e iria ao hospital, logo cedo, para libertar Sesshoumaru do compromisso, antes dele ter tempo demais para se preocupar.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko, Rinzinha-chan, Tami-chan, Nathi Duarte, Pamela, Satsu, josimar, pati saori, Vengeresse Lolita, .**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Rin se vestiu com mais cuidado para visitar Sesshoumaru. Depois de hesitar, escolheu uma saia de brim longa e uma camiseta de seda rústica, da mangas compridas. Escovou os cabelos e prendeu-os com uma presilha, na nuca.

Não sabia se as roupas a protegeria das lembranças e detestava a idéia de enfrenta-lo, mas se recusava a ser covarde. Quanto menos falasse sobre o embaraçoso episódio melhor seria.

Desta vez, bateu mais forte na porta do quarto e esperou que ele a mandasse entrar. Sesshoumaru estava sentado à escrivaninha, usando roupa da terapia, short e camiseta.

Ele estava sentado no computador e ela teve tempo de se recompor por vê-lo tão sensual. Não adiantou muito.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru. Vejo que já está trabalhando.

- Buona matiina, _bella mia._ Dormiu bem? – Na hora, ela sentiu sua compostura sumir.

- Dormi.

- Você estava exausta quando a deixei.

- Você garantiu isso.

O sorriso dele era conquistador.

- Não pode haver dúvidas que vou satisfazer suas necessidades no casamento, tesoro.

Sesshoumaru precisava provar sua masculinidade para si mesmo e tinha feito aquilo. Uma parte doeu, por ela ter sido pouco mais que outra forma para um homem frustrado por suas limitações. Outra parte, a que o amava, se alegrou em poder devolver um pouco de seu orgulho, vendo a reação dela ao seu toque.

- Mas você será infeliz, Sesshoumaru. Não quer se casar comigo.

- Você disse isto ontem, mas provei diferente, não?

O que dizer? Ela não podia ferir seu ego. Por outro lado, como ele podia pensar em se casar seriamente com ela se ontem de manhã ainda estava noivo de Kagura?

- Kagura voltará, Sesshoumaru. Estava com raiva, mas perceberá o erro e você não vai querer estar ligado à outra mulher quando ela voltar.

- Eu já disse que está tudo acabado com Kagura.

- Mas ...

- Não argumente. Você quer casar comigo.

- Quem disse?

- Eu digo.

- Há pouco tempo, estava me usando para fazer ciúmes em sua noiva. Esqueceu?

- Não fiz isso.

- Fez.

- Quando?

- Quando me tocou naquele dia, sabendo que ela veria. Nem tenho certeza se o beijo de ontem de manhã não foi por causa dela. – disse, tentando escapar os seus maiores temores.

- Eu só a toquei porque queria, meu tesouro. Como pode pensar outra coisa? Acha que sou um patife que a usaria?

Colocada assim, ela ficou quieta. Ele parecia realmente ofendido.

- Não nego que gostei do ciúme inicial dela com sua atenção, mas nunca faria tal coisa. Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, não preciso disso.

Ótimo. Agora ela tinha ofendido não apenas seu senso de integridade, mas também seu orgulho.

Não ajudou notar que seus gestos atraiu a sua atenção para os músculos dele.

- Você levantou pesos?

- O quê?

Seu rosto corou quando percebeu o que tinha dito, olhando para o rosto divertido dele.

- Não importa.

- É verdade. Temos outras coisas para discutir. Você ficará desapontada em não ter um grande casamento?

- Não tem importância.

Não se importaria em casar no cartório se achasse que Sesshoumaru queria realmente se casar com ela.

- Bom. Quero me casar antes de voltar para a Itália.

- Eu não disse que aceito. Veja, se é pelo que disse ontem, não se preocupe. Sei que não falava sério. Estava enraivecido.

- Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, não fico enraivecido. Essa é uma emoção para mulheres idosas e garotinhas.

E quanto mulheres jovens? Ela estava perto daquilo.

- A questão é, não vou faze-lo cumprir o que disse ontem.

- Querida, eu quero que você cumpra.

- O que quer que eu cumpra?

- Você deixou que a amasse. Isso implica em compromisso. Quero que cumpra tal compromisso.

Para o seu próprio bem, ele era esperto. Ela nem tentou dizer que eles não tinham feito amor, porque até achava que tinham.

- Mulheres fazem amor com homens o tempo todo sem casar.

- Não você.

- Talvez eu faça.

- Você já admitiu não ter sido tocada. Agora, não pode prevaricar.

- Só por não ter feito sexo não significa que nenhum homem me tocou.

Como tinha esquecido como ele ficava quando provocado? Em um segundo, a cadeira dele cruzou o quarto e parou diante dela, as mãos agarrando seus ombros. O aperto não era doloroso, mas firme.

- Diga-me a verdade. – falou, asperamente.

- Por que está com tanta raiva?

- Você pergunta isto depois de ontem?

Engraçado que, por algum motivo, ela tinha visto o dia anterior como algo acontecendo apenas com ela. Claro que Sesshoumaru, tinha feito acontecer, mas ela não pensava que o afetasse. Aparentemente, dar a uma mulher o seu primeiro orgasmo, ou vários, tornavam um sujeito possessivo.

- Nunca deixei um homem me tocar como você.

- Acredito. Não me provoque novamente.

- Você é muito mandão.

- Porque sou mais velho.

- Seria assim se fosse o mais novo de seis filhos. – ele mudou de assunto.

- Os médicos disseram que posso voltar para casa em uma semana.

- E a terapia?

- Encontrei um ótimo terapeuta para me tratar, em nossa casa, em Milão.

- Sesshoumaru, você ainda ama Kagura?

Podia com tudo, menos casar com um homem apaixonado por outra mulher.

- Os meus sentimentos por Kagura não são da sua conta.

- Como pode dizer isso? Quer que me case com você pensando que ama outra mulher. Isso é cruel, Sesshoumaru.

- Porque você me ama, não? – Amá-lo? Claro.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca. Estamos falando dos seus sentimentos.

- Não estamos. O que eu sentia por Kagura está no passado, como ela.

- Por que quer se casar comigo?

Talvez se ele enfrentasse os motivos percebesse como era irreal.

- Eu disse ontem. Estou na idade de casar. Mamãe quer uma nora e eu quero filhos. Você e eu nos entendemos, querida. Sempre nos entendemos. Será uma ótima mãe.

- Quer se casar comigo por achar que eu serei boa mãe?

- Também acredito que será boa esposa. Eu me conheço. Você conhece minhas limitações, não vai esperar mais do que eu posso dar.

Ela poderia? Talvez não, mas não significava que não queria. Mas,algo ficou em sua mente. "Você conhece minhas limitações." . Ele ainda estava preso na paralisia temporária. Percebeu que nunca tinha sido uma escolha real. Agora, ele estava vulnerável e,para um homem como Sesshoumaru, era terrível. Ela não podia aumentar aquilo rejeitando- o .

Mas na podia se enganar, acreditando que sua decisão era apenas altruísta. Se casasse com Sesshoumaru, teria novamente uma família. Era sozinha desde a morte da mãe.

Os Taisho tinham sido gentis, mas não eram sua família. Ela não fazia parte do clã, mas se casasse com Sesshoumaru, aquilo mudaria. Teria um lar, um lugar no mundo para chamar de seu. E quando os bebês viessem, teria muito mais. Poderia compartilhar com eles o tipo de ligação que tinha com sua mãe.

Só que seria a mãe.

- Casarei com você.

Inuyasha voltou para Nova York tarde, naquela noite. Rin estava enrolada numa poltrona vendo televisão na sala, quando ele entrou. Sabia que tinha ido visitar Sesshoumaru e mal podia esperar para ver a reação dele.

Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando nas costas do sofá antes se sentar na frente dela. Medindo – a com o olhar falou:

- Então, vai se casar com meu irmão. É bem rápido, considerando que ela estava noivo de Kagura pouco tempo atrás.

Rin se sentiu nervosa.

- Eu não o fiz cair em uma armadilha. – Inuyasha sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Mas conseguiu, minha pequena. É uma coisa boa.

Era? Estava cheia de dúvidas, desde que deixara o quarto de Sesshoumaru, depois do jantar.

- Ele não quer se casar comigo.

- Garantiu que quer.

- Pensa que quer. Ele está se sentindo diminuído porque ainda não está andando e Kagura rompeu o compromisso deles. Assim que se acalmar, lamentará essa loucura.

- Ele não está louco. – disse, olhando – a fixamente. – Sesshoumaru precisa de você agora e reconhece isso. Inferno, acho que sempre precisou de você. Só reconhecia, até pensar que a tinha perdido para sempre.

Então Sesshoumaru tinha contado a ele o confronto com Kagura ...

- A resposta do meu irmão à sua necessidade é o casamento. Considerando o que você sente por ele, é a solução ideal.

- Ele nem me disse se ainda ama Kagura.

- Não é tão estúpido.

- Eu mesma pensava que era bem esperta, até que concordei em me casar com ele.

Ainda estava questionando sua inteligência e sanidade. Que mulher normal se casaria com um homem que não a amava, e nem pretendia amá-la, mesmo se o casamento preenchesse os desejos mais profundos de seu coração?

- Mas é uma boa decisão. É o que ele quer, o que você quer. O que poderia ser melhor?

Sesshoumaru não a queria pelos motivos certos. Mas ela nem tentaria explicar. Inuyasha não entenderia. De muitas maneiras, ele e seu arrogante irmão era parecidos.

- Vamos, você terá mamãe e papai como seus novos pais e eu como seu irmão. – ele indicou a si mesmo com um grande gesto. – Isso só pode ser bom.

- Acha mesmo que estou fazendo a coisa certa? – Inuyasha se esticou e pegou a mão dela.

- Acho, não apenas a coisa certa, mas uma coisa boa, minha pequena. Será muito bom te-la em nossa família. Não será bom se tornar minha irmã?

Ela concordou sorrindo ligeiramente, suas preocupações temporariamente afastadas pelo apoio dele. Mas, o que pensariam os pais dele? A mãe pensaria que Rin teria amarrado Sesshoumaru num momento de fraqueza.

As preocupações a mantiveram acordada quase toda aquela noite e as duas seguintes, antes do casamento.

- Mamãe ficará furiosa com esse negócio de cartório. – comentou Inuyasha, quando ele, Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram na sala do juiz para a rápida cerimônia civil, três dias depois da proposta de Sesshoumaru.

- Ela se acostumará. – Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça.

- Provavelmente, insistirá em uma bênção na igreja e todas aquelas convenções de um casamento tradicional. – replicou Inuyasha.

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas ela terá que esperar até eu poder andar até o altar.

A insistência de Sesshoumaru em uma rápida cerimônia civil começava a fazer sentido. Ele não queria se exibir para a família e os amigos em sua condição atual. Inuyasha dissera para não se preocupas, mas como?

Sesshoumaru não a amava.

Enquanto ela repetia os rápidos votos, manteve os olhos abaixados, focalizados no pequeno buquê de rosas brancas que Sesshoumaru tinha providenciado. Mas, quando ele fez seus votos, ergueu o rosto dela e os disse para ela, prometendo fidelidade e honra, em uma voz que não deixava dúvidas quanto à sua sinceridade. Ela não pôde deixar de ficar emocionada.

O juiz deu permissão para Sesshoumaru beija-la e ele o fez, um beijo suave e doce, que a deixou confortada.

- Parabéns, irmão.

Inuyasha abraçou o irmão, beijando seu rosto, num típico carinho italiano. Depois, virou para Rin e a levantou no ar, num abraço de urso.

- Bem- vinda à família, irmãzinha.

Rin riu, apesar de encabulada, e o abraçou de volta.

- _Grazie!_

Quando Inuyasha a colocou no chão, ela virou para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo, só para ser atingida por uma expressão enigmática.

Eles chegaram a Milão de manhã, muito cedo, e, sonolenta, Rin passou pela alfândega e deslizou no banco da limuzine que os aguardava, com uma cansada sensação de alívio. Tinha dormido tão pouco nos últimos dias, mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentaram no banco em frente e ela soube que havia algo errado naquela cena.

Estava casada, sem se sentir casada. Tudo era irreal. Sesshoumaru s tinha tratado como um móvel desde o casamento. Não esperava pela atenção exclusiva dele no jato dos Taisho, afinal, havia outras pessoas. Inuyasha estava voltando com eles, o pessoal da segurança e o assistente pessoal de Sesshoumaru, que estava em Nova York semana passada, trabalhando com Sesshoumaru.

Mas também não esperava que ele tivesse esquecido que ela estava lá. Tinha passado as quase oito horas de vôo trabalhando. Só notara sua presença na hora o jantar, quando a aeromoça, uma morena alta, linda, tinha se desmanchado, desnecessariamente, sobre ele.

Se Rin se desmanchasse assim, Sesshoumaru teria reclamado com ela, mas sorriu indulgente para aeromoça. Imagens do prato posto no colo do seu recente marido eram pequenas diante do sentimento de raiva que a assolou.

Ela esperou que ele entrasse na limuzine e sentou do outro lado. Inuyasha hesitou antes de sentar ao lado dele.

Ela ignorou o marido, olhando pela janela, fingindo que estava sozinha. Doía menos.

- Papai e mamãe voltarão das férias semana que vem. – Sesshoumaru quebrou o silêncio.

Rin não disse nada, imaginando que ele estava falando com Inuyasha. Afinal, não tinha dirigido a palavra a ela nas últimas oito horas.

- Rin.

- O quê? – ela não deixou de olhar pela janela.

- Ficará feliz de ver a mamãe, não?

- Claro.

Mas, seria verdade? Ela ainda temia que os pais de sesshoumaru pensassem que ela o tinha manipulado enquanto estava vulnerável, forçando uma proposta de casamento.

- Você não parece entusiasmada.

- Estou cansada.

- Eu não gosto de falar com você de rosto virado, querida.

Ela virou o rosto e os olhos deles se encontraram. Era difícil ler a expressão dele, na penumbra da limuzine.

- Tive a impressão de que você não estava particularmente interessado em conversar comigo, ponto.

- Por que isso? Quando disse algo assim?

- Ações falam mais do que palavras.

- Qual é o problema?

Rin deslizou o olhar para Inuyasha, para ver como ele aceitava aquilo. Ele tinha um aspecto inexplicável de satisfação. Gostava de ver o irmão discutir com a esposa?

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, querida.

- Preferi não responder.

Com essas palavras, ela o despachou e ao irritantemente divertido Inuyasha.

Tentando, claramente, suavizar águas turbulentas, Inuyasha fez uma pergunta a Sesshoumaru e logo eles estavam fazendo planos para a volta dos pais. Rin se distraiu. Lutava com um incrível medo de ter cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Estava claro que Sesshoumaru se lamentava ter se casado com ela, mas não sabia por que ele não tinha acordado para a realidade antes da cerimônia.

Quando chegaram à vila dos Taisho, ela esperava fora da limuzine a cadeira de rodas ser tirada quando Sesshoumaru falou:

- Entre, você não precisa esperar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de dor e ela obedeceu, entrando. Foi direto para o quarto que sempre usava, quando ficava na vila. Não pretendia se arriscar a ser expulsa da suíte.

Encontrou a camisola que tinha deixado lá no verão passado, a pegou e foi para o banheiro. Enrolou os cabelos numa toalha e tomou um banho rápido. Depois, sentou diante da penteadeira e escovava os cabelos, quando Sesshoumaru entrou.

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Escovando meus cabelos.

Virou os cabelos para o lado oposto e voltou a escovar. Houve silêncio de onde Sesshoumaru estava, perto da porta.

Afinal, ela repartiu o cabelo em três mechas e começou a trançá-los para dormir.

- Não!

A ordem a assustou e seus dedos pararam.

- _Per l'amore di cielo, é lindo_.

Os dedos dele afrouxaram as laçadas, desfazendo o início da trança.

- Você gosta dos meus cabelos?

Parecia uma coisa inconseqüente. Ela o deixava longo porque sua mãe gostava e, assim, ela se sentia mais perto dela. Nunca tinha pensado que Sesshoumaru podia achar suas mechas tão fascinantes.

- Vem cá.

Ele tentou puxa-la para o seu colo, mas ela se afastou.

- Estou cansada. Quero ir para a cama.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam com as mensagens.

- Eu também quero ir para a cama.

- Então, é melhor ir, não?

- Quer que eu volte para minha cama enquanto você dorme aqui?

Dando de ombros, com uma indiferença que ela não sentia, ela respondeu:

- Que diferença faz?

Queria dizer que, como ele não a amava e nem a queria, não importava saber onde ela dormiria.

Ele afastou a cabeça, como se tivesse levado um soco.

- De fato, minha cara, que diferença? Não posso realizar o ritual tradicional da noite de núpcias e, sem dúvida, compartilhar minha cama não é uma boa idéia.

- Não foi isso que eu ...

- Não importa. – cortou ele. – Eu compreendo perfeitamente que você não espere que cumpra minhas obrigações de marido. Não é mesmo muito atraente se eu não posso participar totalmente e não sou sequer necessário para lhe dar um filho.

As palavras pareceram de gelo, cruéis. Ela ficou lá, muda de cor, enquanto ele virava a cadeira e saía do quarto.

Andou para a cama, se sentindo uma velha. Toda sua energia para trançar os cabelos desapareceu com a fria rejeição de Sesshoumaru.

Mesmo se Sesshoumaru não tivesse paralisado, ela não saberia como acaricia-lo. Kagura estava certa. Rin não era mulher para um homem como ele, independente de sua condição. Então, por que tinha desejado se casar com ela?

A resposta veio em outra onda de dor. Porque ele não a amava nem desejava. Ela podia ter seus filhos, mas não seria uma lembrança constante do que ele não poderia ter. Não sabia o que aconteceria quando ele recuperasse a parte inferior de seu corpo. Provavelmente, lamentaria o casamento deles.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAP TEREMOS UM POUCO DA PERCEPÇÃO DO SESSHOUMARU.**

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

Quero agradecer à: Satsu, Diinda Neko, jubs-chan, Tami-chan.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sentado na varanda acima da piscina, Sesshoumaru observava Inuyasha e Rin brincando na água. Era uma cena que vira muitas vezes no passado. Quase da mesma idade, eles sempre brincaram juntos. Mas agora, ela era sua esposa,e Sesshoumaru via seu irmão como um rival, em vez do amigo dela de infância.

O ciúme que sentiu não era bem- vindo. Não esperava que fizesse parte do casamento, mas também, não esperava dormir sozinho na cama de casal deles. Mas, não queria sentir ciúmes do seu próprio irmão e da mulher com quem se casara. Simplesmente, não previra tal emoção com Rin. Nunca sentira aquilo por Kagura. Possessivo, sim. Mas não, ciumento.

Não fazia sentido. Não que estivesse apaixonado por sua esposa. Claro que se preocupava. Ela era parte de sua vida desde que nascera.

As mães deles tinham sido amigas de infância e como irmãs, quando , mãe de Rin tinha casado com um professor americano e voltado para os Estados Unidos com ele, enquanto sua mãe tinha ido para Milão, casando com seu pai. Mas, as famílias das duas tinham compartilhado férias e se visitado, até a morte da mãe de Rin. E ela passara a visitá-los depois do novo casamento de seu pai.

Ela não fazia chantagens emocionais, como Kagura, que usava sexo para manipular e, mesmo antes do acidente., Sesshoumaru começara a se sentir intolerante com as táticas dela para conseguir o que queria. Ele acreditava que casar com Rin teria todos os benefícios da posição de casado, sem ficar vulnerável novamente a uma mulher. Rin era inocente e boa demais para manipula-lo. Ainda assim , estava enganado.

Sentiu-se muito vulnerável quando ela o rejeitou sexualmente na noite anterior. Tinha certeza que, nessa área, pelo menos podia dar a ela algo parecido com um casamento de verdade. Ela tinha se desmanchado em seus braços, permitindo que a amasse com uma doce confiança, que ele sentiu como um vício.

Antes daquilo, achava que sentia carinho por ele. Tinha chegado ao leito do hospital antes de seu irmão, depois do acidente. E, de acordo, com a maldosa Kagura e o entusiasmado Inuyasha, Rin não tinha se afastado de Sesshoumaru até sair do coma. A certeza de seu carinho o tinha emocionado quando estava sem esperança.

Depois de fazer amor com ela, teve certeza que seus sentimentos eram mais fortes do que apenas amizade. Nenhuma mulher respondia com tamanha rapidez e abandono sem sentir algo poderoso. Então, por que o rejeitara na noite passada?

No avião, não passaram muito tempo juntos. Tivera que trabalhar. Pelo menos, fazer dinheiro era algo que não lhe exigia pernas. Na hora do jantar, ela não pareceu se importar com a aeromoça flertando com ele e, sem entender, isso o irritou. Mesmo achando desagradável a atenção da mulher, a tinha aceitado, numa ridícula tentativa de ver a reação de Rin.

Mas não funcionou e ele acabara se sentindo furioso e estúpido. Não tinha dito a ela que não fazia aquele tipo de jogo? Tinha gostado mais de se sentir um idiota do que deste ciúme agora. Não tinha conversado com ela na limuzine e se sentia culpado. Mas ela retribuiu, ignorando – o .

Ainda assim, não esperava que ocupasse o quarto de visitas em vez do quarto dele. Fora ao quarto dela cuspindo fogo, mas ficara extasiado com aqueles cabelos maravilhosos. Pareciam seda viva e queria toca-los, com uma fome que nem se atrevia a analisar.

A rejeição doía e, observar seu irmão brincando com ela como ele não podia, não ajudava em nada seu humor.

Um pouco trêmula, Rin se aproximou do quarto arrumado para a fisioterapia de Sesshoumaru. Ela o tinha evitado toda a manhã, conversando com ele e com Inuyasha durante o almoço e se aventurado a vir aqui, para conhecer o novo terapeuta. Queria ter certeza de que Sesshoumaru estava mesmo em boas mãos. Além do mais, tinha participado das sessões dele desde o princípio.

Entrou no quarto, que parecia muito com o do hospital, e parou, admirando. A quente decoração de madeira tinha sido substituída por aparelhos de exercício, barras paralelas, uma maca e pesos. As largas janelas ainda permitiam a entrada do sol, o que era muito melhor, comparado com a luz fluorescente do hospital.

Sesshoumaru estava na maca, recebendo exercícios de alongamento nas pernas, de um homem de cabelos prateados e corpo musculoso, de calça e camisetas brancas. Sesshoumaru estava com o mesmo tipo de roupas que usava para a terapia no hospital, o que abalou Rin. Teve que se concentrar, antes de saudar os dois.

- Boa tarde.

Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça, com uma expressão estranha.

- _Buon giorno. –_ o terapeuta virou.

- Olá. Deve ser a Sra. Taisho. Sou Timothy Stephens. Sesshoumaru disse que acabaram de se casar. Parabéns.

- Obrigada, Sr. Stephens. Não sabia que era inglês.

- Na verdade, canadense e,por favor me chame de Tim. Um colega de Nova York me recomendou ao seu marido.

- Espero que seu deslocamento temporário não seja um problema.

Tim riu. A risada, quente, rica, lembrava a de seu pai, quando sua mãe estava viva.

- Minha esposa me mataria se eu recusasse uma oportunidade de trabalhar em Milão, com todas as despesas pagas. Enquanto estou aqui, ela está comprando sapatos.

- Precisa traze-la à vila para jantar, depois que os pais de Sesshoumaru chegarem de viagem. Tenho certeza que vão querer conhece-la.

- Obrigado. Trarei.

Enquanto falavam, Tim não tinha parado de trabalhar nas pernas de Sesshoumaru. Agora ele tinha iniciado os testes de sensibilidade. Sesshoumaru não apenas confirmou sentir os pés e os dedos, como moveu o pé esquerdo, iniciando um movimento giratório.

Rin correu para o seu lado, segurando o braço dele.

- Você não me disse que tinha recuperado algum movimento.

- É um pouco mais do que uma torção, querida. Nada para ficar extasiada.

Ela o olhou fixamente, incapaz de acreditar em sua frieza.

- Deve estar brincando! Eu fiquei eufórica quando sentiu seus dedos ... A torção que você tanto despreza é motivo para uma grande comemoração.

- Mesmo,_ tesoro._

Subitamente, as lembranças da última comemoração encheram sua cabeça. Olhou para os lábios dele, que estavam com um sorriso irônico. Mas só conseguia pensar em colar seus lábios nos dele.

- Acho que todas as comemorações que você quer terão que esperar, não?

O tom de desdém a trouxe de volta, como uma explosão. Ele não a queria. Achava que beija-la era um dever, um aborrecimento, não seu método preferido de festejar.

Virou a cabeça, fingindo interesse pelas barras paralelas, do outro lado do quarto. Estava embaraçada com o comentário dele, além de ferida por lembrar o quão pouco preenchia as necessidades dele como mulher.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar para Sesshoumaru usar uma destas? – perguntou a Tim,olhando as barras.

- Difícil saber. Cada paciente tem seu próprio tempo de recuperação, mas o seu marido tem uma vontade de ferro e uma nova esposa é um incentivo muito bom para se recuperar o mais depressa possível. Posso vê-lo usando-as em uma semana.

Ela gostou das boas novas, até ser interrompida pela voz fria de Sesshoumaru.

- Sou um homem, não? Não preciso que falem do meu futuro como se fosse uma criança que não sabe falar.

Definitivamente, seu ego masculino estava ferido.

Rin não sabia como acalmar Sesshoumaru, Tim apenas sorriu.

- É um mau hábito de membros da família e médicos. Falar sobre um paciente como se não estivesse presente. Obrigado por nos mostrar. O que acha de uma semana para o trabalho preliminar nas barras?

- É possível. – falou Sesshoumaru, com uma confiança que agradou Rin.

Aquela confiança pareceu justa porque ele vinha recuperando a sensibilidade das pernas muito rapidamente. Sesshoumaru se esforçava sem cessar, fazendo mais sessões de terapia do que no hospital. Rin participava das sessões, mas ele parecia cada vez menos precisar do encorajamento dela.

Dias depois, ele disse a Tim:

- Ainda não sinto dos joelhos para cima. Como posso usar as barras só com metade das pernas?

Tim sorriu, ajudando-o a ir para a cadeira.

- Você está ótimo. Logo estará nas barras.

- Amanhã é o sétimo dia.

- Está quase lá. – falou Tim, guardando suas coisas, com uma segurança que Rin invejou.

Tim prometeu voltar na manhã seguinte para mais uma sessão.

- É fácil para ele esquecer isso. Não fica sentado, inútil, numa cadeira de rodas.

A frustração de Sesshoumaru não a surpreendia, mas, sim, suas reclamações. Tinha se mostrado corajoso desde À volta a Itália. E distante.

- Só um tolo chamaria você de inútil, Sesshoumaru.

- O mais posso ser? Minha esposa dorme num quarto separado. Meus negócios, estão correndo sozinhos, enquanto cuido para que meu corpo volte a funcionar normalmente. Não posso ficar feliz com isso.

Ela se sentiu corar. Nunca tinham falado de noite do casamento. Imaginava que ele estava contente por dormirem separados, reconsiderando a atitude de fazer amor com ela.

- Se os negócios correm sozinhos, por que perde tanto tempo no computador e telefone, sem falar nas reuniões no banco?

- Percebi que ignora a realidade das camas separadas. – o rubor aumentou e ela se virou, tentando ocultar sua vulnerabilidade.

- Nós dois sabemos porque eu não durmo com você, Sesshoumaru. É como se o nosso casamento não fosse verdadeiro.

- E por que nosso casamento não é verdadeiro? Você concordou em ter o meu bebê, em ser minha esposa. Aceitei-a como esposa. O que não é real?

- Você não estava pensando corretamente. Agora, tenho certeza de que pensou melhor. – tentou sorrir, como se as palavras não a cortassem. – Podemos conseguir a anulação. Ninguém precisa saber de nosso casamento louco.

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

- Inuyasha sabe. Eu sei. Você aceitou ser minha esposa.

- Mas você não queria se casar comigo. Sabe que não queria.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

O que dizer? Você acha aborrecido me beijar. Pouco do orgulho dela tinha restado, no que se referia a ele, mas não queria que o resto se esfacelasse.

Quando ela não respondeu logo, os olhos dele se apertaram.

- Talvez não tenha sido eu, mas você quem mudou de idéia?

- Não. Sinto o mesmo de quando aceitei me casar com você.

Ele a olhou fixamente. O que estava procurando? O cheiro dele a fazia lembrar de coisas que tentava esquecer, desde que deixaram Nova York.

- Sentiu piedade de mim? – perguntou ele, chocando-a .

- O quê?

- Você sentiu piedade de mim? Não queria se casar comigo, mas sentiu piedade demais para me rejeitar. Esperava que a deixasse sair, mas não deixei.

Ela parecia engasgada.

- Piedade?

Quem tinha piedade dele? Sesshoumaru era vivo demais, homem demais.

- Você tem um para fuso solto.

Ele olhou para ela de um jeito que a fez se sentir culpada, mesmo sabendo que não era.

- Também tenho um parafuso solto pensando que meus pais sentirão piedade de mim quando perceberem que minha esposa não dorme comigo?

- Eu não me recusei a dormir com você.

- Então não ficará chateada por saber que mandei a empregada mudar suas coisas para minha suíte.

- Tinha feito o quê?

- Mas, Sesshoumaru ...

- Se casou comigo por piedade, peço que demonstre tal emoção dormindo na minha cama. Não vou ser um risco para sua virtude.

- Não sinto piedade de você!

- Mas também não quer ficar casada comigo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Então, que conversa é essa de anulação?

- Pensei que você quisesse.

- Eu não disse isso. Nem quero isso. Casamento é para a vida toda.

- Eu sabia que você pensava assim.

- Não penso, sei.

- Mas não tem que ficar casado comigo.

- Chega! – ele afastou violentamente a mão dela. – Você quer desmanchar o isso. Não se esconda atrás dos meus desejos. – ela sentiu uma suave emoção com o calor do olhar dele, que continuou. – Você quer anular nosso casamento. Disse isso. Não quer ser mãe dos meus bambini. Bom. _Non è problema_. Vá.

Pela segunda vez estava sendo mandada embora da vida de Sesshoumaru. Só que desta vez, por ele. Se fosse, ele a deixaria voltar?

Ele parecia querer continuar casado. Sabendo disso, poderia deixa-lo? A resposta era apenas, não.

- Eu não quero terminar o nosso casamento.

- Então você dorme na minha cama.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e virou para sair, o coração doendo por uma escolha que não tinha sido escolha.

Foi complicado naquela noite, quando entrou na suíte de Sesshoumaru e o viu se aprontando para deitar. Mal notou a decoração do quarto.

Ele estava sentado na beira da enorme cama, meio vestido. Tinha tirado o terno que usara no jantar, estava sem gravata e a camisa aberta, exibindo fios de cabelos pretos até a cintura. Usava um short de seda azul marinho. Nenhum homem devia ter permissão para ser tão atraente.

Como ela ia dormir com toda aquela perfeição masculina por perto? Bem ,a cama era enorme, mas ela achava que nem o tamanho do quarto seria o bastante. E se ele dormisse nu? Engoliu em seco e os olhos deles se encontraram.

Olhava estranhamente para ela.

- Eu ... onde está a minha camisola?

- Precisa dela?

- Se preciso dela?

Achava impossível ir nua para a cama.

- Muitos maridos e esposas vão nus para a cama, não?

- Você vai dormir assim?

- Assim como?

Ele a estava atormentando, e adorando.

- Sem o short.

Ela ficou orgulhosa de conseguir falar quando sua mente parecia ter saído de férias.

- Não gosto de me sentir apertado quando durmo.

- Ah ... Eu prefiro usar uma camisola. – ele deu de ombros. Rin perguntou. – Humm ... Onde está?

- Lá. – ele indicou o closet, no outro lado do quarto.

Encontrou suas camisolas penduradas. Escolheu uma branca, de pala bordada e sem mangas. Era quente demais para o final de setembro em Milão.

Demorou no banheiro, esperando que Sesshoumaru já estivesse sob as cobertas quando voltasse.

Seu desejo tinha sido realizado. Ele estava sentado, encostado nos travesseiros, o torso nu e pouco coberto, quase indecente. Ela parou, olhando por alguns instantes.

- Você vem para a cama, querida?

Engolindo em seco, ela fez que sim, precisando de todas as forças para cruzar o quarto e subir na cama, no lado oposto a ele. O que faria se o tocasse durante a noite? E se tivesse um daqueles sonhos sensuais que tivera em Nova York?

Deitou sob as cobertas, nervos tensos.

- Você parece uma noiva do século treze, esperando ser violentada pelo marido déspota.

Ela virou a cabeça, vendo o olhar brilhante e um sorriso irônico no rosto do marido.

- Não estou acostumada a dormir acompanhada.

- Acertamos isso em Nova York. – ela concordou.- Pensei que também tínhamos acertado que você gostou do meu toque.

O seu orgulho implorou para ela negar, mas preferiu ser honesta.

- Sim.

- Mesmo assim você se negou a compartilhar da minha cama desde a noite do nosso casamento.

- Você disse que era um dever. Não queria. – as lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos com a lembrança.

- Um homem pode dizer muitas coisas quando uma mulher o rejeita, não?

- Não rejeitei você!

- Rejeitou.

- Talvez um pouco. – lembrou de como o afastara. – Mas não como você fez parecer.

- Como eu devia fazer?

- Não como uma grande rejeição. Eu estava com ciúmes e com raiva.

- Ciúmes de quê?

- Você pareceu me ignorar no voo e deixou a aeromoça flertar com você e, quando chegamos aqui, me mandou quando eu esperava na limuzine.

Ele suspirou.

- Pensei que você não tinha percebido ou não se importava. Então, fiz o jogo desagradável dela, tentando fazer você se importar. Depois, me senti um idiota, o que me afastou de você.

Seria verdade? Ele não tinha tentado enciumar Kagura, mas admitia tentar causar ciúmes em Rin. Era uma admissão importante para um homem como Sesshoumaru. Ela repetiu:

- Não era uma grande rejeição.

- Para um homem, qualquer rejeição sexual é grande, minha querida. Não sabia?

- Não. Sinto muito.

- Mesmo,_ tesoro?_

O coração dela desmanchava, sempre que ele a chamava assim. Era tão mais íntimo do que "querida". Um carinho só para ela ... Pelo menos pensava que sim. Nunca o ouvira chamar Kagura, ou qualquer pessoa, assim.

- É.

- Então, mostre

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko,Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, Vengeresse Lolita, Mortcia e Miss Kinney.  
**

**Este cap possui cenas picantes, menores de idade pulem A PARTE EM NEGRITO. Aos demais DIVIRTAM-SE  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Mostrar? Como?**

**Ele se esticou, pegando seu pulso.**

**- Venha para mim.**

**O comando rouco doeu, enquanto o aperto em seu pulso lhe causou um desejo incontrolável por mais do seu para ele como um animalzinho assustado por um predador pronto para atacar. Queria dizer que ela entendera?**

**- Para quê?**

**- Venha aqui e descobrirá.**

**Como tão poucas palavras causavam um curto circuito em sua mente e faziam seu sangue ferver? Ela o amava e desejava, ansiando pelo seu toque.**

**- Sente-se.**

**Cativada pela sensualidade que emanava dele, ajoelhou ao seu lado, vendo que ele usava short. Em deferência aos sentimentos dela?**

**- Solte os cabelos, tesoro.**

**Sem saber o motivo, se sentia compelida à obedecer a voz sensual do marido. Desfez as tranças, penteando com os dedos as longas mechas castanhas, que caíram como uma cortina pelas suas costas e ombros.**

**Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos espalhados pelo ombro e sobre os seios.**

**- Tão suaves ...**

**Ela tremeu quando os dedos tocaram o mamilo. Ele sorriu, repetindo o gesto. Mas, desta vez, quando chegou ao seio, parou e o pegou em sua mão, roçando o mamilo, que endureceu.**

**- Tire a camisola.**

**Sem respiração, sentiu-se incapaz. Rin nunca tinha ficado nua diante de um homem, exceto Sesshoumaru. Balançou a cabeça.**

**- Quer que eu pare de toca-la?**

**- Não.**

**- Então, tire a camisola.**

**A sensual ameaça na voz dele a irritou, mas ele simplesmente, abaixou a mão. Esperando.**

**- Você está sendo mandão de novo.**

**Ele deu de ombros. Nenhuma palavra ou movimento. Deixava por conta dela. Podia tirar a camisola ... Ou o quê? Virar e dormir? A sua mente ordenava que fizesse isso, mas seu corpo ansiava pelo prazer que Sesshoumaru podia dar.**

**Realmente se importava se ele considerava isso um poder, quando o fazia tão bem? Quando a tocava, ela se sentia amada, mesmo sabendo que não era. Mas, pensaria nisso depois. Pelo menos, teria mais satisfação do que o interminável oceano de solidão que conhecia há tanto tempo.**

**Começou a tirar a camisola pela cabeça. Mãos quentes e firmes pegaram seus seios, enquanto o tecido ainda cobria seu rosto. Literalmente, ficou no escuro, com a incrível sensação.**

**Sesshoumaru apertou seus mamilos com os polegares, fazendo círculos, até ela ficar louca de desejo, gemendo.**

**Ele deu uma risada profunda e com uma das mãos acabou de tirar a camisola. Ela podia vê-lo e senti-lo. Os olhos dele estavam ardentes de desejo, o peito arfando enquanto a prendia em seus braços. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu o corpo contra o dele, sem a barreira de roupas.**

**- É bom, não?**

**Ela beijou entre o pescoço e o ombro.**

**- É.**

**O braço em volta da cintura a apertou tanto que ela deu um gritinho, e ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto. Ficou feliz com a reação dele, ela repetiu o beijo, desta vez, lambendo delicadamente a pele do pescoço. Ele prendeu o seio dela, pegando o mamilo, provocando mil sensações.**

**Depois, a oura mão passou por suas costas, os dedos brincando com a suavidade no ponto mais excitante entre suas pernas. Ela gemeu com o toque, buscando pela lembrança do prazer, com cega paixão. Ele a virou e se inclinou sobre ela, o corpo de lado, apoiado no cotovelo.**

**- Quero fazer amor com você.**

**- Sim.**

**Mal tinha falado e os lábios dele estavam nos dela. Enquanto a beijava com fervor, a mão livre dele passava pelo seu corpo, numa carícia erótica.**

**- Você é tão sensível, minha pequena.**

**Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim, mais desamparada que uma criança, mas não tinha certeza se tamanha entrega seria bom.**

**- Não posso fazer nada.**

**- Não quero que faça.**

**- Ah...**

**Ela mordeu os lábio, pensando por que tinha parado de beija-la e a mão estava parada em sua cintura.**

**Então, ele fez algo que ela estranhou. Arrumou cuidadosamente seus cabelos sobre o travesseiro.**

**- Por que fez isto?**

**- Tenho sonhado em vê-la assim – Seria verdade?**

**- Você sonhou comigo?**

**Sem responder, ele pegou um punhado dos cabelos, e o usando como pincel, começou a passa-lo pelo corpo dela, com atenção especial aos seus seios e mamilos. Estava tão atento ao que fazia que ela sentiu falta da atenção dele. Ele parecia não ter notado que o seu corpo era um pouco curvilíneo demais para os padrões atuais. Se o olhar dele era uma indicação, não parecia se preocupar com ela ser dez centímetros menor do que Kagura, e tanto o sutiã quanto o vestido, um tamanho maior.**

**Ela queria toca-lo, mas ele interrompeu.**

**- Não.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Isso é para você, _tesoro_.**

**- Quero que seja para você também.**

**Ele a ignorou, e a submeteu inteiramente com seus beijos. Falando em italiano, disse o quanto ela era sexy, quão lindo achava o seu corpo e suas partes íntimas. Algumas das palavras eram tão francas que a embaraçaram, mas achou todas excitantes.**

**Por que ele não a tocava onde queria que a tocasse?**

**Percebeu que tinha pensado alto quando ele riu.**

**- Na hora certa, _tesoro._ Fazer amor com uma virgem não deve ser depressa, não?**

**- Esta virgem não se importaria.**

**Ele riu e continuou com as carícias torturantes. Gritou de alívio quando ele pôs a boca sobre um mamilo, chupando até ela chorar de desejo. Ele se moveu para o outro seio. Quando terminou, ela estava tremendo sem ar.**

**A mão dele moveu para os pêlos macios entre as pernas dela, a atormentando com toques leves.**

**- Você é minha.**

**- Sou.**

**Ele duvidava?**

**O dedo se aprofundou entre suas pernas, encontrando a evidência de sua excitação. Ela abriu as pernas, sem se importar em demonstrar que precisava dele. Ele a acariciou como da outra vez, circulando o seu ponto mais sensível, e depois, roçando com movimentos alternados, até que ela chegou ao clímax, com um grito de êxtase.**

**A mão dele parou, mas não se afastou. Ficou inerte, imaginando se ele faria como em Nova York. O beijo que ele deu era suave e possessivo. A mão se moveu e ela sentiu carne dentro de seu corpo, pela primeira vez, quando ele forçou a abertura com a ponta do dedo. A sensação era incrível.**

**- É bom ... – balbuciou ela.**

**- Ficará melhor ainda. – prometeu, afundando o dedo ainda mais.**

**Incrivelmente, o corpo dela respondeu com ardor renovado e ela sentiu brotar uma outra explosão em suas partes mais internas. Ele penetrou mais e, de repente, ela sentiu dor. Tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou.**

**- Confie em mim.**

**Seus olhares se encontraram e ela parou de tentar se afastar. Concordou, as lágrimas vindo com o desconforto.**

**O polegar dele provocou o ponto suave, enquanto ele penetrava mais dentro dela, até que queimar se tornou insuportável. Os lábios dele se fecharam sobre o seio esquerdo dela, enquanto ele empurrava mais e apertava em seu corpo de uma maneira tão íntima, que ela não acreditava ser possível.**

**Então, a dor se transformou num incrível prazer, enquanto ele a amava, com os movimentos de um homem que sabia exatamente o que fazer.**

**O prazer cresceu, até que todo o seu corpo estava tremendo. Gentilmente, ele mordeu seu mamilo e tudo dentro dela estremeceu, na mais incrível onda de êxtase que podia imaginar. Fogos de artifício eram pouco para descrever. Uma galáxia supernova distante demais para expressar intimidade. Amor era a única palavra que podia descrever a reação de seu corpo ao sexo com seu marido. Ela tremia cada vez que ele movia a mão, recebendo choques a cada vez, até cair em torpor.**

**Ela o sentiu sair da cama, para a cadeira de rodas. Não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver o que ele fazia.**

**O tempo passou. Não podia dizer o quanto, mas, afinal, ele voltou para a cama. Sentiu uma toalha morna entre as pernas. Virou-se, consciente das ações dele. Mas, gentilmente ele a tocou.**

**- Deixe-me fazer isto, _tesoro_ ... É o honroso direito do marido.**

**Ainda exercitando seu honroso direito ele continuou. Ela relaxou, confortada, e um pouco envergonhada.**

**Depois, ele a puxou para o seu lado, o sólido e musculoso braço em volta dela, com o calor de uma coberta.**

**- Isto é o que faço com você. Não é um dever. – lembrando de suas palavras de elogio, dos beijos cheios de paixão, ela acreditou nele. Os dois tinham se exasperado e dito coisas que não queriam, mas ele gostava de toca-la. Estava claro. Ela sorriu, sonolenta e satisfeita. Apertando- se contra ele, murmurou palavras de amor em sua pele, antes de se aninhar em seu corpo. Já adormecendo, o ouviu dizer:**

**- Agora não pode haver anulação.**

Queria perguntar o que queria dizer, mas estava cansada demais.

Rin acordou desorientada. Por que a sua cama estava tão quente? Não conseguia mexer a cabeça. O pânico só diminuiu quando que seus cabelos estavam sob algo, que impedia seus movimentos. Também tinha um peso em sua cintura. Um braço. Um braço cuja mão estava pousada possessivamente sobre um de seus seios. Sesshoumaru.

Ó, céus! Seus olhos se abriram para a luz do sol italiano e percebeu o homem ao seu lado. Nenhum deles usava qualquer peça de roupa. O lençol cobria a parte debaixo do corpo dele, mas as partes superiores dos dois corpos estavam iluminadas pela brilhante luz da manhã. A mão escura dele sobre a pele branca de seu seio fez seu corpo treme. O que tinha feito?

Tinha deixado Sesshoumaru fazer amor com ela. Uma dor muito íntima, entre as suas pernas, o provava.

Pensar em como ele a tocara um calor de timidez passar por sua pele e o olhou, adormecido.

O rosto estava relaxado, parecendo mais jovem e não tão intimidante. Mas, ainda assim, com um jeito arrogante na boca. Os cabelos pretos estavam desarrumados e a barba por fazer sombreava o seu rosto. Vê-lo assim era muito especial, tanto quanto o que tinham compartilhado.

Contente, por ele não acordar, passou o dedo por seu peito. O pelo era macio, mas grosso, diferente do seu cabelo, que era muito mais fino e não tão espalhado. Tentou passar o dedo na pele dele e nos músculos fortes. Ele era tão bonito. Ela sorriu.

Sabia que ele achava ofensivo ser chamado de bonito. Mas para ela, ele tinha toda a beleza masculina possível. Forte, viril, duro e grande. Era muito maior do que ela. Estar deitada ao seu lado a fazia se sentir protegida. Como ele se mexeu, ela parou.

Ficaria aborrecido em acordar com seu toque? Gostaria de saber mais sobre homens. Sesshoumaru era o único pelo qual tinha se interessado e era tão incompreensível quanto um enigma chinês.

Mas, ele tinha compartilhado um poço de si a noite passada, admitindo que quisera que ela sentisse ciúmes. Também dissera que toca-la não era um dever. Era um bom começo.

E tinha sido enfático, mostrando que desejava que o casamento deles continuasse.

Sesshoumaru tinha consumado o "casamento", de propósito. E ela não podia ficar com raiva.

Abrindo os olhos, viu o olhar fixo dela e murmurou, com a voz rouca.

- _Buona mattina._

- Bom dia.

- É mesmo?

- É.

Ele precisava da garantia dela. Sentindo-se envergonhada com a intimidade dele, tentou se mover.

- Precisamos levantar. Você tem uma sessão em menos de uma hora.

Ele podia querer continuar casado, mas não a amava.

- O que está errado, querida? Está com dor? – ela considerou aquilo extrema falta de tato.

- Um pouco.

- Lamento te-la machucado.

- Sem problema. Ouvi dizer que geralmente é um pouco doloroso na primeira vez.

- Talvez menos do que se fosse uma primeira vez normal, não? Você é muito apertada, pequenina.

- Sesshoumaru! Não precisamos discutir as particularidades. – ele sorriu.

- Não precisa ser tímida comigo, _tesoro._ Sou seu marido.

- Sesshoumaru, a sua idéia do que deve ou não me envergonhar não está nem perto da minha.

- Você é muito inocente.

- Não sou mais.

- Não, _tesoro_. Não é mais. Agora, você é minha.

- Para o melhor e o pior.

A voz dela pareceu amarga. O que havia?

- Não está feliz casada comigo? Não acredito, depois da noite passada.

- Enfrente, Sesshoumaru. Esse casamento não é o que pensávamos para o nosso futuro.

Depois de falar, ela percebeu como era verdade. Sesshoumaru pretendia se casar com a bela supermodelo e ela queria casar por amor.

Ele tocou o rosto dela com um gesto estranhamente carinhoso.

- É verdade,mas a vida raramente é como esperamos, não?

- Acho que está certo. – ela pousou a mão no peito dele, sobre o coração, sentindo as batidas. – Eu sempre quis me casar por amor.

O braço dele apertou em volta dela, uma expressão indefinida endurecendo os traços.

- Você me ama.

Quando ela abriu a boca, sem nada dizer, ele continuou:

- Não negue o presente do seu coração para mim. – pôs o dedo nos lábios dela. – Eu o guardarei como um tesouro, sempre.

- Você não me ama.

- Eu me preocupo com você,_ tesoro_. Serei fiel.- passou novamente os dedos no rosto e na testa dela. – Teremos uma boa vida.

Ela não respondeu. Não podia. Saber algo e ouvir eram duas coisas diferentes. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não a amava, mas, secretamente, tinha alimentado a esperança de que a insistência dele no casamento significava alguma coisa. Ouvi-lo dizer apenas que se importava com ela e que teriam uma boa vida era um golpe mortal.

Sesshoumaru não era seu inimigo, mas naquele momento a feriu mais do que anos das pequenas crueldades de sua madrasta. Mas talvez, aqueles anos solitários tivessem sido piores, sem Sesshoumaru. Respirou fundo, tentando manter suas devastadoras emoções.

- Ainda precisamos levantar.

- Por favor. – pediu Sesshoumaru. Ela não agüentaria nem mais um minuto daquela conversa. – Não posso deixa-la sair com este aspecto. Precisa acreditar em mim, que o nosso casamento será todo como deve ser um casamento.

- Você amou Kagura?

- Com Kagura era sexo. Uma vez até pensei que era algo maior, mas, agora, vejo que se resumia a uma atividade.

Ela não gostou de pensar nele lembrando o sexo com Kagura. Sexo completo, algo que eles não tinham tido.

- E comigo?

- É infinitamente mais.

- Mas não amor.

Ele pensou, escolhendo as palavras.

- Nós temos uma história.

- Você e Kagura também.

- Kagura é o passado. Você é o presente.

- A esposa que você não ama, mas não quer que vá embora.

- Você quer ir?

Ele a puxou para o seu peito, o toque a excitando quando tentava ocultar suas emoções. Seus lábios estavam próximos, quando ele disse:

- Sei que não.

- Você está certo.

Deixa-lo iria fazer com que vivesse no limbo. Mas, viver sem o amor dele seria tão doloroso quanto mexer em uma ferida aberta.

- Também não quero que vá embora.

Vendo que os olhos exigiam que acreditasse, ela sentiu uma pontada de esperança. Ele não queria que partisse. Devia significar algo. Talvez não a amasse, mas tinham uma vida juntos. Com certeza poderia descobrir que ela era a melhor mulher do mundo. Afinal, Sesshoumaru era esperto. Ele desistiu de falar e a beijou.

O beijo se tornou carnal em segundos e logo as mãos possessivas dele estavam passando por suas costas e nádegas.

Ela se abandonou ao fazer amor sem protestar, desejando a intimidade física.

Chegaram tarde para a terapia, mas Tim apenas riu, aceitando que eram recém- casados. Falou que podia entender como uma mulher como ela podia atrasar Sesshoumaru pelas manhãs. Ela pensou se Tim entenderia tão facilmente que o marido ainda não lê permitira toca-lo. Ficaria perplexo como ela?

Sesshoumaru tinha feito aquilo novamente. Ele a tinha seduzido e afastado todas as suas tentativas de explorar o corpo dele, como ele fazia com ela. Não entendia se Sesshoumaru via o ato como uma violação de sua intimidade, pensando se devia perguntar para Tim se havia uma razão psicológica para a retração dele.

Sesshoumaru empurrou com força os remos do aparelho e depois os trouxe de volta numa puxada que a frustração tornava mais forte. Inferno, ele queria andar ! Queria fazer amor com sua esposa. Com todo o seu corpo.

Na noite passada, tinha pensado que seria possível. O seu sexo tinha ficado semi-ereto ao toca-la, mas não tinha durado e ele odiou o sentimento de fracasso sexual que o assolara.

Naquela manhã, ela queira discutir as emoções dele. Ele não sabia o que sentia. Precisava dela em sua vida de uma maneira que não tinha precisado de Kagura. A incapacidade dele de fazer sexo ocultava aquela verdade. Pensou se sua inocente esposa percebia aquilo. Ela se aborrecera quando não dissera que a amava. Mas não percebia que o que eles tinham era mais permanente e duradouro do que qualquer ideal romântico?

Estava comprometido com ela. Como ela também. Com o tempo, viriam os filhos. Começava a pensar que podia fazê-los da maneira normal, mas naquela manhã, uma semi-ereção temporária tinha afastado aqueles pensamentos.

Ele queria Rin grávida de seu filho. Pensava que consumar o casamento deles a ajudaria a assumir o papel de esposa, mas ainda a sentia indecisa. Quando estivesse grávida, não pensaria mais em deixa-lo.

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko,Graziela Leon,katsu-chan,Milly S2. Tenma Tsukamoto, Vengeresse Lolita.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Os pais de Sesshoumaru voltaram naquela tarde, e souberam tanto do acidente quanto que, naquele dia, ele ficara pela primeira vez de pé nas barras paralelas.

Izayoi abraçou o filho, beijando suas faces com a típica exuberância italiana.

- Ah, meu filho, você sempre foi vitorioso, certo?

- Certamente não é o acontecimento do século. – falou ele, olhando para Rin , que tinha contado.

Ela se recusava a deixa-lo menosprezar a importância do fato. A mãe dele teria se desmanchado em lágrimas, o que ele não gostaria. Os pais ficaram satisfeitos por ele ter salvo uma mulher em um assalto. Depois, Izayoi ficara emocionada por ver o filho na cadeira de rodas. Tentando suavizar aquela emoção, Rin mencionou as melhoras que ele estava conseguindo, não o resultado do acidente.

Olhou firmemente para ele.

- Há provas positivas de que logo estará andando.

- Claro que Sesshoumaru andará novamente. – disse Rin.

- Olhe como ela cuida dele. Não perde nada, nossa Rin. – os olhos verdes do pai de Sesshoumaru piscaram para ela, aprovadores.

- Ai, ai, ai! Ainda não acredito que o meu filho teve o bom senso de se casar com você. – falou Izayoi, sentando no sofá ao lado do marido, diante de Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho, homem autoritário, apenas alguns centímetros menor que Sesshoumaru, abraçou a esposa.

- Ele tem bom gosto, como o pai.

Izayoi corou, a pele ainda linda ficando rosada.

- Ah, você! – brincou, tocando o braço dele.

Eu diria que o gosto de Sesshoumaru melhorou nos últimos seis meses. – disse Inuyasha.

Inutaisho concordou.

- Sim. Aquela ... De coração tão vazio quanto a minha conta bancária depois de sua mãe ir às compras.

Todos riram, mas Sesshoumaru reclamou.

- Estão sugerindo que eu não escolhi bem minha noiva? – Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Em minha opinião, você demonstrou gosto melhor na escolha de uma esposa.

- Podemos agradecer ao bom Deus por vir em nosso socorro ! – falou Inutaisho como pai, sem rodeios

- Ou talvez ao motorista do carro? – perguntou Izayoi, pensativa.

O humor de Sesshoumaru piorou, mas Izayoi balançou a cabeça, com sabedoria em seus olhos amorosos.

- As coisas acontecem por um motivo. Sesshoumaru ficará curado, mas esse acidente evitou que cometesse um grande erro. Podia ter ficado com aquela esposa! – demonstrava desgosto. – Ai, ai, ai! Aquela mulherzinha presunçosa que tira a roupa para viver!

A expressão de Sesshoumaru era fria.

- Kagura é modelo e não stripper, mamãe.

Rin mordeu o lábio. Para um homem que não amava sua ex-noiva, ele a defendia demais. Os padrões dele eram muito altos e achava quase impossível admitir que estava errado. Mesmo sabendo disso, a defesa doía.

Izayoi apertou os lábios.

- Para mim, garotas italianas decentes não se despem para estranhos ou desfilam num palco em roupas que cobrem menos que suas peças íntimas. Consegue ver Rin fazendo isso?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, como se tentasse imaginar. Ela afastou o olhar. Detestava pensar que ele podia comparar os seus atributos físicos com os de Kagura

- Eu sou muito menor e mais pesada para lutar por um contrato de modelo. – falou para Izayoi.

- Não sei. Acho que você pode fazer coisas melhor do que Kagura e aquelas outras modelos magricelas. – falou Inuyasha, firme. – Já vi o que você faz num biquíni.

Foi Izayoi quem engoliu em seco.

- Inuyasha, não é adequado fazer tal comentário de sua cunhada.

Ele moveu os ombros.

- Lamento se a ofendi. – olhou divertido para Rin. – Eu a ofendi, minha pequena?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Tinha ficado encabulada, mas não com raiva. O comentário dele era bom para o seu ego. Além do mais, sabia que a via mais como uma irmã do que como mulher. Eram provocações de um irmão mais novo.

- Você ofendeu a mim! – declarou Sesshoumaru, gelado.

- Não pode estar falando sério. Se tivesse casado com Kagura teria que se acostumar com tais comentários em jornais, não apenas de seu irmão.

O que Inuyasha estava fazendo? Não acreditava que queria fazer sesshoumaru perder a paciência, o que estava quase acontecendo.

- Mas não casei com Kagura. –

- Não e estamos felizes ! – respondeu Inutaisho no lugar do filho, não ajudando em nada a raiva de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Ainda que o assunto tivesse mudado logo depois, a hora seguinte foi tensa para Rin. Não conseguia esquecer a defesa que Sesshoumaru fez de Kagura.

Quando a conversa mudou para negócios, as mulheres se ausentaram, para Izayoi mostrar para Rin o que tinha trazido da viagem.

Passando os dedos na colcha bordada à mão, Rin falou:

- É linda. Deve ter demorado um ano para ser feita. – Izayoi sorriu.

- A mulher falou que demorou meses.

Pegou uma mantilha branca de renda que tinha comprado na costa da Espanha.

- Isto ficaria lindo como um véu de casamento. – Rin corou.

- É adorável.

- Um cartório. Os Taisho não se casam assim. Sem amigos, padre para abençoar a união, sem presentes.

- Sesshoumaru não queria se expor na cadeira de rodas a olhares curiosos.

- Então aquele meu filho devia ter esperado. Casar sem os pais presentes ...

A desaprovação dela era clara. Rin nada falou.

- Teremos que planejar uma bênção adequada do casamento, depois que Sesshoumaru voltar a andar.

* * *

Rin emitiu um som que podia ser considerado de aceitação e logo Izayoi estava fazendo planos para um enorme casamento italiano, que incluía tudo, exceto a cerimônia. Ela pediu par rin sair do quarto, dizendo que precisava fazer listas e pensar nas coisas. Rin não argumentou que, como noiva, devia participar dos preparativos. Se sua mãe fosse viva, faria exatamente como ela, só que chamaria Izayoi para ajudar.

Foi para a biblioteca, tentando se distrair com um livro, sem sucesso. Estava aliviada pelos pais de Sesshoumaru terem aprovado o casamento, mas preocupada com o que tinham falado de Kagura.

A preocupação dela foi justificada quando, mais tarde, ela e Sesshoumaru se preparavam para o jantar. Ela colocara um recatado vestido de seda, cor de chocolate e um pingente de ouro em forma de rosa e brincos combinando, herdados de sua mãe. Deixou os cabelos soltos, presos apenas por uma presilha dourada na nuca.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam quando a viu depois, ficaram frios.

- Tentando mostrar aos meus pais a imagem de noiva casta, querida? – a voz era sarcástica.

Ela olhou para o vestido. Não era tão diferente do que usara para jantar na última semana.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Não?

- Não...

- Kagura reclamou que você e Inuyasha a fizeram se sentir uma intrusa no hospital e eu ignorei aquilo, na época. Mas, depois da conversa com meus pais e Inuyasha, imagino se ela viu algo mais do que eu.

Parecia que Sesshoumaru não acreditaria na sua versão, mas precisava tentar.

- Seu irmão pode não ser fã dela, mas não significa que não a tratou com cortesia, enquanto era sua noiva. Ele o respeita demais.

- Você acha? – Sesshoumaru se aproximou.

- Eu sei. Estava lá, lembra?

- Sim. Estava lá, mas se ajudou meu irmão a tirar minha noiva do lugar dela ao meu lado, não iria contar, não?

A fúria tomou conta dela. Como se atrevia a questionar a integridade dela? Kagura era realmente desagradável e Rin se recusava a se render ao ter seu caráter julgado a partir das manipulações de outra mulher.

- Eu não tirei o lugar de ninguém porque, para começar, ela não estava lá. Quando cheguei ao hospital, a sua noiva não podia ser encontrada. Tinha passado rapidamente, enquanto você estava em coma, apesar dos médicos terem dito que ter um ente querido ao seu lado podia fazer toda a diferença em sua recuperação.

Ela puxou os cabelos que ele tinha segurado, quase chorando com a dor que sentiu no couro cabeludo.

- Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao Inuyasha.

- Meu irmão deixou claro de quem ele gosta.

- Está dizendo que ele mentiria para você?

- Por você? Talvez.

- Isso é ridículo.

- É? Meu irmão não faz segredo da admiração por você. – Ela olhou nos olhos dele e leu raiva e algo mais.

- Você está com ciúmes!

Com um gesto da mão, indicando a cadeira, ele olhos para ela.

- É uma surpresa? –Era.

- Não me casei com Inuyasha.

Nunca quisera se casar com Inuyasha. Sempre quisera Sesshoumaru.

- Mesmo assim achou agradável o elogio dele sobre sua aparência de biquíni.

- Acha que devia ficar ofendida?

- Não devia querer a admiração de outros homens.

- Não quero a admiração dele, mas isso não significa que quando ele disser algo agradável eu vou reclamar. Agora ele é meu irmão.

- E eu sou seu marido.

- Você realmente acredita que afastei Kagura para ficar com você?

- Não. Falei por raiva.

- Você estava com ciúmes.

- Sim.

Ela sorriu e fez algo que nunca tinha feito. Pulou no colo dele, passou as mãos por trás de sua nuca e beijou o queixo dele, antes de deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não fique. Não há motivo.

Ele a abraçou, tão forte que quase doeu, depois afrouxou os braços, sem solta- la, roçando o queixo na cabeça.

- Querida.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, em silêncio, antes de descer para jantar.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto depois de duas longas ligações internacionais, encontrando sua esposa dormindo, a mão sob o rosto, como uma criancinha. Ele ainda pensava o quanto significara para ele o fato dela sentar voluntariamente em seu colo. Tinha sentido o mundo todo em seus braços. Um sentimento totalmente agradável. Implicava em um comprometimento emocional que nunca sentira antes. Definitivamente, não com Kagura.

A sua mobilidade tinha aumentado muito na última semana, mas ainda não conseguia andar. Tudo o que fazia antes facilmente, parecia uma tarefa impossível de conseguir. Como agora. Queria puxar Rin para os seus braços. Finalmente, conseguiu, mas só depois de muitas manobras na cama.

Mas valeu a pena sentir o pequeno corpo dela enrolado, confiante, no seu.

Lembrando de suas irracionais acusações, ele riu forçado. O ciúme, estava descobrindo, podia ser um inferno. Nunca tinha sentido ciúmes de Kagura, mesmo com as roupas ínfimas que desfilava. Inuyasha estava certo, mas o simples pensamento de Rin em um biquíni a menos de cem metros de outro homem fazia Sesshoumaru ver tudo vermelho. Teria que pedir à sua mãe para comprar um modelo mais simples.

Fazer sua independente esposa usa-lo seria algo totalmente diferente, admitiu. Apesar de ser tradicional italiana em algumas coisas, Rin era muito americana em seus pensamentos e ações.

A pequena mão estava em seu peito, enquanto uma perna se insinuara sobre a dele. Podia sentir o peso dela, mas precisava tocar a suavidade de sua pele. Era de enlouquecer.

Quando ele ficaria inteiro novamente?

Deixou as mãos pousarem possessivamente nas nádegas dela, apertando-a contra ele de uma maneira que deveria ter causado alguma reação em sua masculinidade, mas não o fez. Voltaria com a sua mobilidade?

O gosto metálico do medo acompanhou a possibilidade de não acontecer. Nenhum homem queria ser meio homem. Ele não deixaria Rin toca-lo se descobrisse a sua falta de virilidade. Ainda assim, doía não deixar aquelas pequenas mãos passarem por seu corpo de uma maneira que nunca quisera com Kagura, ou qualquer outra mulher.

Uma coisa era certa. Meio homem ou inteiro, nunca a deixaria ir embora.

De manhã, Rin acordou abraçada a um travesseiro com o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. Ela estava quente e tinha a vaga impressão de ter sido abraçada durante a noite. Ou fora apenas sua vontade?

Sesshoumaru estava sozinho à mesa do café da manhã quando desceu, menos de uma hora depois. Sentou-se diante dele.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Papai e mamãe ainda estão dormindo e Inuyasha tem uma reunião importante no banco agora cedo.

- É bom ter seus pais em casa.

- Eles estão emocionados em ter uma nova filha.

- Izayoi não gostou de como foi o nosso casamento. Ela quer uma cerimônia religiosa. Acho que Inuyasha estava certo sobre ela usar isto como desculpa para ter uma festa completa.

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru a fez derreter.

- Ela gostará disso. Você se importa, querida?

- Não. Ontem, quando ela estava fazendo planos pensei que agira como a minha mãe, se estivesse viva. Foi bom.

- Então, vamos deixar que faça como quiser. – ela concordou, começando a comer uma fruta.

- Ande depressa. Temos compromisso em uma hora.

- Um compromisso?

- Sim. Com um especialista em fertilidade.

- Por quê?

Seriam semanas, se não dias, para ele andar. Por que fazer a inseminação se não precisariam?

- Para iniciarmos o processo para você engravidar do meu bebê. – ele falou como se para uma criança retardada.

- Mas ...

- Esperava que esquecesse esse lado do nosso acordo?

- Não. Quero ter o seu bebê.

- Então, termine o seu café.

- Mas, você está quase andando.

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos dele, depois desapareceu.

- Não há garantia de tempo para essa eventualidade. Quero começar uma família logo.

- Certo.

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à,Liz-chan s2, Diinda Neko, Yogoto, Satsu.  
**

**Faltam só mais dois capítulos.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Quando chegaram ao consultório do médico, ela ainda tentava entender o desejo de Sesshoumaru pela concepção por inseminação. Talvez ele não acreditasse em outra maneira. Odiava pensar nele atormentado, mas sabia muito pouco sobre aqueles receios.

Talvez devesse falar com Tim.

- O procedimento mais invasivo, de fertilização intravenosa, não será necessário. Faremos a sua coleta de material, Sr. Taisho. – o médico explicou a coleta de esperma. – Um procedimento indolor.

Sesshoumaru concordou. Em seguida, o médico se virou para ela.

- Sra. Taisho, faremos uma inseminação intra-uterina. – ela achou a conversa embaraçosa. Ele discutiu as opções e e perguntou sobre o ciclo fértil dela. Ela nunca tinha sido daquelas mulheres que marcam na folhinha.

- Prefere que eu saia enquanto conversa com o doutor?

- Sim. – falou, se desculpando com os olhos.

O seu meio sorriso dizia que tinha desculpado. E saiu da sala.

O médico riu.

- Estou surpreso dele se oferecer para sair. O me parece um homem que gosta de controlar tudo e a proteção para com a senhora é clara.

Mas o entendimento dos sentimentos dela era maior do que a necessidade dele de controle, pensou com gratidão. Pelo menos, naquilo a relação deles tinha crescido.

- O que estava dizendo sobre a inseminação? – ela queria terminar a consulta e voltar para Sesshoumaru.

- O procedimento é dos menos complicados para infertilidade e o de menor complicação.

O médico começou a explicar o que ela precisava fazer para se preparar para o procedimento e outros indicadores psicológicos, para descobrir a ocasião certa.

Finalmente, ele sorriu, benevolente.

- Embora seja um procedimento simples, pode ser doloroso.

Ela acenou, sem ter certeza do motivo ou como podia doer. Discutir tais assuntos não a atraía.

- Terá apenas um ligeiro desconforto doloroso. Na verdade, menos de três porcento das mulheres reclamam de mais de um pequeno desconforto.

Era um alívio saber que a porcentagem era pequena...

- Não estou preocupada.

- Geralmente são necessárias seis tentativas antes de haver a concepção. – avisou o médico.

Ela esperava que Sesshoumaru estivesse recuperado então, mas acenou, entendendo e aceitando.

Sesshoumaru foi chamado de volta e o médico forneceu-lhe tudo que ela precisava para saber quando era a melhor ocasião.

- Devo tomar a temperatura todos os dias?

- Sim e ...

- Tudo bem. Lerei as instruções.

Ela se apressou, antes dele começar a explicar na frente de Sesshoumaru. Já tinha sido ruim o bastante sem ele no consultório. Saíram da clínica particular depois de marcar a coleta de Sesshoumaru para a próxima terça-feira.

Um dia depois da coleta dele, Rin foi à sala de fisioterapia. Tim ainda não chegara, mas Sesshoumaru tinha se arrumado no equipamento de remo, se exercitando com a mesma concentração de sempre.

Rin encheu uma garrafa de água e pôs ao lado dele.

- Tim falou que você deu vários passos ontem.

Ela tinha saído para fazer compras com Izayoi e não tinha sabido dos progressos dele, até Tim e sua esposa chegarem para jantar. Rin tinha ido recebe-los, a família ainda na sala, quando Tim contou. Com tato ele tinha ignorado o choque dela.

Saber que Sesshoumaru não tinha compartilhado o seu progresso com ela, doeu. Pensava que tinham ficado mais próximos.

- Posso esperar um grande anúncio no jantar? – ela piscou ao sarcasmo.- Seus pais e irmão estão interessados em seu progresso.

- Está certa, querida. Conte a ele o que quiser.

Não sabia se ele estava com dor pelo procedimento do dia anterior. Mordeu o lábio.

- Tem certeza que deve ir tão duro depois de ontem? – o rosto dele franziu.

- Não preciso de babá, Rin.

Quase nunca a chamava pelo nome e ela sentiu que não era uma indicação de intimidade.

- Não estou tentando ser uma.

- Então, por que está aqui?

Boa pergunta. Ela tinha participado de suas sessões, primeiro para incentiva-lo em sua reabilitação, mais do que pela companhia dele. Mas, desde que chegara a Itália, ele se preocupara mais em andar. Ela continuava a vir passar algum tempo com ele, pois o resto do dia os negócios o mantinham ocupado. Quase só o via no jantar.

Na metade do tempo, ela estava dormindo quando ele vinha para a cama. Mesmo quando não estava, ele nunca queria falar. Tinha feito amor com ela, mas se recusava firmemente que ela o tocasse. Ela gostava de dormir em seus braços, mas estava insegura com a rejeição dele.

Ainda não tinha encontrado coragem para discutir sua intimidade com Tim. Nem sabia se teria. Precisava se convencer de não trair a privacidade de Sesshoumaru.

- Pensei que gostasse da minha presença. Eu o deixarei sossegado.

Virou para ir embora.

- Rin.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou, sem se virar.

- Gosto de sua companhia.

Sesshoumaru era educado demais para dizer para ela sumir, como parecia querer. Talvez já por vários dias. Ela forçou uma leveza que não sentia.

- Acho que ou procurar Izayoi e ver se tem algo para eu fazer. – pelo menos a mãe dele a fazia se sentir bem-vinda.

- Querida.

- Sim?

Talvez ele pedisse para ela ficar. Talvez estivesse errada.

- Tirou sua temperatura hoje de manhã?

A pergunta foi uma ducha de água gelada. Ele só queria o seu ventre.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Comecei ... – ele que descobrisse o que significava. – Se meu corpo seguir o ciclo normal, irei para o procedimento em menos de três semanas.

Não queria ficar por perto para ver a reação dele. Sabia o que ele queria. Um bebê. O seu corpo era envoltório para o sonho dele. Só. Às vezes, de noite, ele a tocava com um carinho que levava lágrimas aos seus olhos, a convencendo que ela significava algo. Mas, não era assim.

Sesshoumaru viu Rin sair e quis chama-la, mas o que ia dizer? Ele odiava ter que usar um procedimento médico para engravidar a esposa. Sentia-se menos do que um homem. Ela o tratava como um inválido. Tinha deixado de encoraja-lo para reprova-lo por gastar energia demais.

Só se sentira seu marido na noite que fez amor com ela. Então ,não fizera diferença se tinha menos controle sobre suas pernas do que uma criança de dois anos. Ela tinha respondido com tanta paixão que logo ele ficou viciado nos sons de prazer e achou tão gratificantes as convulsões dela, que parecerão a sua própria satisfação.

De acordo com Tim, aquela podia muito bem ser sua única gratificação. Perguntar ao terapeuta sobre sua falta de recuperação naquela área o tinha mortificado, mas tinha que saber.

Os comentários de Tim tinham sido encorajadores só em parte. Em muitos casos, a capacidade total era recuperada, mas havia uma pequena porcentagem de homens que, mesmo recuperados, eram incapazes de manter uma ereção.

Temia falhar com Rin. Ela era sua esposa, sua mulher. Ele a amava. Não sabia quando tinha percebido aquilo, mas, desde que acordara no hospital, sabia que precisava dela de uma maneira como nunca tinha precisado de qualquer outra pessoa.

E a queria toda para ele. O que significava dar tudo de si pela reabilitação. Exercitar as pernas. Percorrer as rotações musculares com Tim. Tentar andar, não importando quantas vezes ficasse humilhado pela repetição dos exercícios. Mas, não estava vencido. Não, se não desistisse e, no ímpeto de ficar inteiro para Rin ...Nunca desistiria.

Nas semanas seguintes, Rin quase não viu Sesshoumaru. Não ia vê-lo nas sessões de terapia e ele não a procurava. Três noites, de sete, tivera reuniões na hora do jantar. Nas noite em que estava em casa para jantar, ela só falava dos planos da mãe dele para o casamento deles.

Rin evitava qualquer tipo de conversa íntima, querendo afastar a possibilidade de rejeição. E Sesshoumaru também parecia quere evita-la, inda para a cama muito depois dela, todas as noites. Uma vez, quando se deitou, ele a acordou e, friamente, ela falou que estava muito cansada. Não queria lidar com a mistura de dor e prazer. Ele não tentou novamente.

Mas havia noite em que jurava ter dormido nos braços dele. Sempre se levantava antes dela e ela imaginava se tinha apenas sonhado com a sensação de calor e proteção.

No meio da terceira semana, ela saiu do banheiro, depois do banho e o viu na cama.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu durmo aqui, não?

- Quero dizer, agora. Normalmente não vem para cama tão cedo.

- Então esta noite é diferente.

Havia algo diferente ... alguma coisa nele. Triunfo brilhando em seus olhos. De quê? Então, entendeu.

- Onde está sua cadeira de rodas?

- Foi embora.

- Você está andando? – ela quase gritou.

- Ainda preciso de bengala, mas é um progresso, não?

- Sim.

Ela gritou e se atirou na cama para abraça-lo. Os braços dele se apertaram em volta dela e se viu sentada no colo dele, as mãos em seu pescoço.

- Você está andando. – ela sussurrou. – Eu sabia que podia!

- Com o incentivo certo, um homem pode fazer tudo.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru... – disse, os olhos molhados.

Não sabia o que tinha mudado tão completamente nele, mas o que fosse, tinha sua eterna gratidão.

- Pensei que podíamos comemorar, não?

Sua voz rouca trouxe de volta a lembrança da primeira "comemoração" deles. Um beijo que tinha alterado o relacionamento deles. Ele estaria pensando a mesma coisa? O brilho sensual de um predador em seus olhos mostrou que estava.

- Sim. – ela respondeu com um suspiro, nos lábios dele.

Por vários segundos ele deixou que ela o beijasse, explorando os lábios dele com a língua. Era o céu. Finalmente, ele ia deixar que ela participasse no amor deles. Ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos pretos e aprofundou o beijo.

Gemendo nos lábios dela, uma de suas mãos pegou possessivamente um seio. Arqueando ao toque, a alegria passou pelas suas veias, com o gesto dele e esse novo jeito mais equilibrado de fazer amor. Ela deixou a mão descer para o pescoço, tocando-o com a ponta do dedo.

Ele tremeu e pela primeira vez, ela sentiu seu poder feminino. A sua confiança cresceu, como nunca pensara ser possível. Ela se virou, até ficar em cima das pernas dele, colocando as duas mãos na pele quente de seu peito. Então, ela tremeu. Tinha querido isso por tanto tempo. A liberdade de toca-lo. Podia sentir o coração dele batendo rápido e o mamilo enrijecido naquele peito masculino.

Queria tocar nele por inteiro.

As mãos deslizaram mais e mais para baixo, enquanto ela se dirigia para aquela parte misteriosa de seu corpo, achando fascinante. Nunca tinha visto um homem completamente nu e queria muito ver Sesshoumaru assim. Seu marido.

De repente, as mãos dele agarraram seus pulsos.

- Não!

- Quero toca-lo. – praticamente implorou.

- É melhor que eu toque em você, tesoro. - Não, não, não. Ela queria que fosse igual.

- Por favor ...

Ele a ignorou, curvando a cabeça para capturar seus lábios em um beijo incendiário. O corpo dela reagiu com o habitual prazer, mas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro continuou funcionando. Protestando por mais esta rejeição.

Ele não queria que o tocasse. "**Ele Não Queria Que Ela O Tocasse.**"

O refrão rodou em sua cabeça. Separou os lábios dos dele.

- Não...

Os olhos dele se abriram, com uma expressão que quase lhe deu esperança.

- Por que não me deixa toca-lo?

- Não é suficiente que eu lhe dê prazer, tesoro!

- Não.

- Pode dizer isso quando seu corpo já está ardendo com o meu toque?

Ele ilustrou o argumento, tocando gentilmente o mamilo dela, e a fazendo gemer e arquear em desejo involuntário.

A expressão dele mudou. Ele a estava avaliando e Rin não suportava aquilo. Nenhum motivo para eles fazerem amor era bom, se ele claramente não queria que ela o tocasse.

Era controle. Dele sobre ela. Renovava seu ego masculino ter uma mulher tão ansiosa por sua sensualidade. Depois, pena. Sentia pena dela. Devia ser óbvio para ele que estava apaixonada. Já tinha dito. Então, fazia amor com ela por pena. Ou como pagamento pela sua disposição de ter o bebê.

Não queria pagamento. Queria ser amada. Um soluço a atravessou e se livrou dos braços dele, ficando ao lado da cama.

- Eu quero o meu próprio quarto.

Ele se afastou como se tivesse sido atingido.

- O quê?

- Não quero mais dormir com você. – ele jogou longe as cobertas.

- Inferno! Você é minha esposa. Dorme na minha cama. – ela estava com muita raiva, tremendo.

- Sou sua incubadora! – gritou. – Não sua esposa!

A pele cor de oliva dele ficou pálida e os olhos registraram o choque.

- Não!

Tentou agarra-la, mas ela se afastou, correndo para o banheiro. Bateu a porta e trancou.

Ouviu um barulho e palavrões em italiano. Logo depois, ele bateu na porta.

- Saia daí, Rin.

- Não!

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Não agüentava mais sexo por pena.

- Saia daí, _tesoro_. Precisamos conversar... – falou ele calmamente, mas ela não estava calma.

- Não quero.

- Por favor, Rin.

- Eu não quero você me tocando mais!- falou ela, aos soluços.

- Está bem. Não tocarei em você.

- Promete?

- Tem a minha palavra.

Destrancou a porta. Ele a abriu e encostou no umbral. A expressão era quase tão torturada quanto a dela e seus lábios estavam apertados.

- Não sou um estuprador.

- Sei disso.

- Então,venha para cama, _moglie mia_.

Mulher dele. Ela era mulher dele? Ou apenas uma fazedora de bebês? Agora não importava. Esgotada demais para lutar, ela entrou silenciosamente sob os lençóis.

Ele a seguiu, dando passos lentos e cuidadosos, a expressão determinada. Distante, ela percebeu que o barulho que tinha ouvido devia ter sido uma queda. Sentiu culpa vendo o marido andar sozinho, pela primeira vez desde o acidente. A felicidade pela recuperação dele diminuía a dor de sua rejeição.

Afinal ele chegou à cama e deitou ao lado dela. Ela virou e apagou a luz.

- _Tesoro..._

- Não quero conversar.

- Eu preciso dizer...

- Não! Não há nada a dizer. Por favor, me deixe dormir. – ela começou a chorar de novo e ele a puxou para os seus braços. Ela lutou um pouco, mas ele apertou o abraço.

- Shh, _tesoro_... – acariciou os cabelos dela e sussurrou palavras de conforto em italiano e inglês.

As lágrimas finalmente pararam e ele tentou falar de novo, mas ela implorou para deixa-la. Não queria aceitar qualquer explicação de não ser mulher o bastante para um relacionamento íntimo completo com ele. Mesmo se ele tivesse medo de não ser capaz de um desempenho satisfatório, se a queria, por que não tentar? Não queria a ajuda dela?

Um suspiro pesado foi a única resposta às suas súplicas, mas os braços dele, quentes e fortes, permaneceram em volta dela a noite toda.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin acordou antes de Sesshoumaru, um pouco envergonhada pela noite passada. Idiota. Ele quis falar e ela não deixara. Mesmo assim ele a tinha confortado durante a noite. Ela o amava tanto, mas não tinha deixado o amor guiar seus atos. Bem, hoje seria diferente.

Saboreou o calor dele e se permitiu o luxo de se sentir acalentada, antes de sair de seus braços e da cama.

Quinze minutos depois, viu o resultado de seus testes diários, medindo a temperatura do corpo para a inseminação intra-uterina. Bem, pelo menos aquilo explicava em parte a sua irritação.

Sesshoumaru fez um som atrás dela. Virou-se para ele, com as mãos agarradas à lapela de seu roupão.

Ele ocupava a porta, com toda a sua altura. Os cabelos desarrumados e o rosto sombreado pela barba, lhe dando um ar perigoso, Concentrado, falou:

- Querida, temos que conversar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Sim, mas agora, tinham coisas a fazer.

- Meu corpo está na temperatura adequada hoje.

- O que está dizendo?

- Preciso ligar para a clínica e marcar uma consulta para hoje.

- Hoje?

- É.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se lutando mentalmente contra alguma coisa. Teria desistido?

- Você mudou de idéia?

- Eu não sei ...

- O que eu quero importa?

- Importa muito, _tesoro_.

- Quero tentar.

Ele cerrou os dentes, mas a cabeça se moveu, afirmativamente.

Ela ligou para o médico do telefone ao lado da cama. Depois, virou para Sesshoumaru, se sentindo à beira de um ataque.

- Ele quer que eu vá imediatamente. É melhor não comer nada.

- pronto em cinco minutos.

- Você vem comigo?

Nem tinha pensado naquilo. Ele tinha ido sozinho a sua consulta e pensava que ela também iria sozinha.

- Vou.

- Não é preciso.

- É preciso, sim.

As palavras eram implacáveis, assim como sua expressão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e alisou nervosamente o roupão.

- Eles vão pôr algo dentro de mim.

- E isso a envergonha?

- Sim.

- Manterei meus olhos em seu lido rosto, querida. – aquilo tirou o olhar fixo dela do tapete.

- Eu não sou linda.

- Você é a mulher mais linda que já conheci.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo.

Não podia, a menos que a amasse. Só o amor poria seus atributos físicos acima das maravilhosas mulheres que ele tinha tido.

- Sei, mas não espero que acredite em mim ... – ele sorriu forçado.

Ela queria. Ah, como queria!

- Sesshoumaru ...

- Permite que eu a acompanhe?

- Posso impedi-lo?

- Honestamente? Acho que não.

- Você pode vir. Quero que venha.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko,Yogoto,Satsu,Liz-chan s2,Raissa Shields,e é claro à Nathii Duarte que me tortura com chocolates e com as musiquinhas do Barney e do Teletubies.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No meio do caminho, percebeu que tinha esquecido de tomar o remédio contra dor que o médico receitara para uma hora antes do procedimento. Rapidamente, engoliu dois contra cólicas, que tinha na bolsa. Como não era tão forte, resolveu tomar dois.

Mandaram Sesshoumaru ficar na sala de espera enquanto ela trocava a roupa por um camisolão azul do hospital, grande demais para ela, parecendo estranho ao evento de deixa-la grávida de sua marido, mas, nunca tinha pensado em engravidar num ambiente assim.

Queria os filhos de Sesshoumaru de qualquer maneira.

Ele entrou na sala, assim que os sinais vitais dela foram medidos e a enfermeira confirmou os testes que Rin tinha feito pela manhã. Ele sorria, enquanto se aproximava, levemente apoiado na bengala.

Sorriu, nervosa.

- Gostou da minha nova roupa? – ele se inclinou, a beijando gentilmente.

- Gosto mais do que está dentro dela.

- Você tomou o remédio para dor? – a enfermeira perguntou.

Ela corou, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas vindo para cá, tomei uma dose dupla do remédio que tomo para cólicas.

- Deve resolver.

Sesshoumaru ficou tenso com a menção de dor.

- Que remédio para dor? O que está havendo?

- É só uma precaução. Nada para se preocupar. Eu e o médico discutimos isso.

Ele não parecia convencido.

- Tem certeza? Talvez devamos esperar.

- Não. Isto é o que eu quero.

O rosto franzido dizia que ele não estava satisfeito. Virou para a enfermeira.

- Talvez ela deva tomar um agora. Certamente você tem suprimento para esses casos.

- Temos, mas não acho adequado misturar dois remédios. Remédios para dor não seriam problema, mas...

Ela não terminou, mas Rin entendeu.

- Eu ficarei bem. Por favor, Sesshoumaru não se preocupe.

Vinte minutos depois, apertava com força a mão de Sesshoumaru, lamentando todas as suas afirmações. O desconforto de ter o cateter inserido em seu útero não tinha sido insuportável, mas agora estava com cólicas dolorosas que se espalhavam por toda a parte inferior do corpo.

Lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos e ela apertou mais a mão de Sesshoumaru, que parecia torturado. Tinha tentado fazê-la desistir ao primeiro sinal de dor, mas ela recusara. Ficou ao lado dela, desejando passar força. Era um pequeno apoio e, mesmo com a dor física, a agradou.

- Está terminando?- perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Só mais alguns segundos e terminaremos. – disse o médico.

Ao final o médico disse que ela teria que ficar ali, em repouso, por uma hora. Tudo estaria bem, se as cólicas tivessem passado. Mas, ela não falou nada.

Sesshoumaru parecia entender. Não disse nada, mas segurou sua mão e massageou seu estômago com um movimento leve, gentil, circular. Depois de alguns minutos, ela entrou em um estado de torpor, apesar da dor.

Ficou assustada quando a enfermeira entrou na sala e disse que podia se trocar. Sesshoumaru a tinha tocado suavemente o tempo todo. Normalmente tímida, ela não fez nenhuma objeção dele ficar enquanto se vestia. A presença dele era confortante.

- Está melhor? – perguntou ele, ajudando-a com as roupas. Ela deixou que ele fechasse o zíper do vestido e soltasse sua trança.

- Sim. Da próxima vez, lembrarei de tomar o remédio para dor, garanto.

Sorriu para ele, que não devolveu o sorriso. Parecia que ela tinha dito algo repugnante.

- Não haverá próxima vez, minha pequena.

As palavras dele não deixavam dúvidas. Ela queria o bebê e ia falar quando tudo rodou. Estendeu a mão para Sesshoumaru, trombando em seu peito, enquanto sentia os joelhos enfraquecerem.

Acordou na cama, ouvindo Sesshoumaru gritar. Ele estava culpando o médico por tudo, das suas cólicas à crise mundial. Pelo menos era o que parecia para sua cabeça ainda girando.

- Sesshoumaru? – foi um sussurro, mas ele chegou perto.

- Como se sente? Ainda está com dor?

- Só um pouco. Estou tonta.

Disse ao seu marido que deve ser falta de comida.

- Vamos dar um copo de suco para aumentar o nível de açúcar no sangue antes de leva-la para casa.

O médico, geralmente calmo, parecia assustado. Ela concordou, mas Sesshoumaru reclamou.

- Se é isso, deveria ter sido dado antes de mandar que se vestisse. E se ela estivesse sozinha? Poderia ter se ferido ao cair.

A voz dele foi crescendo a cada palavra até ele estar gritando de novo. Ela franziu o rosto e ele lhe tocou a testa. O queixo dele tremia.

- Sinto muito, _tesoro._ Você não precisa de um marido descontrolado, gritando, não?

- Você me segurou?

- Sim. Fiquei em dúvida se conseguiria manter nós dois de pé, mas você é uma coisinha tão pequena, minha querida. Consegui coloca-la na cama.

Uma enfermeira chegou com o copo de suco de maçã, que Sesshoumaru tirou de suas mãos com um olhar que a fez sair correndo do quarto. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Rin, a ergueu e encostou o copo nos lábios.

Ela bebeu o suco, animada por Sesshoumaru. Quando terminou, olhou para os olhos verdes dele.

- Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso. – as feições dele se contraíram.

- Não, se exigir o mesmo de hoje.

E se ela não pudesse ter o bebê, ele ainda iria querê-la? As ações dele indicavam uma resposta aterradora.

Sesshoumaru insistiu que ela voltasse para a cama assim que chegaram em casa. Ela sabia que devia ficar deitada pelo resto do dia, para aumentar as chances de concepção, mas pensava em ficar no sofá da sala.

- Não quero ficar na cama. Posso ficar bem lá embaixo... – reclamou, enquanto ele a ajudava a vestir a camisola.

- Está com dor. Precisa descansar.

- Não quero.

- Você parece uma criança resmungona.

- Não pense que vai me tratar como uma. Quero descer.

- Não, _tesoro._

- Você gostaria de ficar enfiado na cama o dia todo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela pensou me gritar. Nunca gritava, a noite passada tinha sido exceção.

- Você esteve no hospital, mas trabalhava. Tinha seu assistente por perto. Eu o visitava. Inuyasha o visitava. Até aquela megera o visitava.

- Quer que eu ligue para Kagura vir visita-la? Ouvi dizer que ela estava em Milão.

Ouviu de quem? Teria perguntado? Ficou com raiva ao pensar nele ainda interessado na ex-noiva. Afundou na cama, afofando os travesseiros com força.

- A última pessoa com quem quero passar o dia é a sua ex-noiva.

- E quanto a mim?

Estava dizendo que pretendia ficar com ela?

- Você me fez companhia no hospital.

- Pensei que vice ia voltar ao trabalho. – Ultimamente, ele tinha passado tanto tempo no banco no escritório das empresas Taisho, que ela mal o vira.

- De jeito nenhum vou deixa-la sozinha depois do que passou esta manhã.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça.

Ele pegou o telefone, apertando o botão da linha interna.

- Vou pedir alguma comida.

Ela concordou. Depois, puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, mas ela se afastou, abrindo espaço para ele ao lado dela.

- Você pode sentar aqui, se quiser.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Por quê?

- Ter você perto de mim na cama faz minha cabeça ir por um caminho que você não pode agüentar no momento, querida.

Pensando que ele a estava provocando, ela respondeu gentilmente.

- Tenho certeza que você pode se controlar.

- Só tem esta certeza porque não entende como funciona a cabeça de um homem.

Parecia sério, mas se inclinou para cama ao lado dela, encostando a bengala na mesinha- de – cabeceira.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Com fome.

- Eu também.

- Podia ter tomado café da manhã.

- Não sem você.

- Isso é algum tipo de coisa machista? – ele se esticou, tocando o lábio dela.

- É uma coisa de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Você é um homem muito especial, não é?

Ela moveu os lábios nos dedos dele, se esforçando para não passar a língua. Mas, não estava aberta a outra rejeição. Mesmo começando a entender o motivo, ainda doía. Afastou a cabeça e ele retirou mão, uma dor passando pelos seus olhos.

- Sou tão especial que deixei minha esposa passar por um procedimento doloroso, ao invés de enfrentar meus próprios medos.

- Não entendo, querido. Que medos?

- Você nunca me chama assim. Freqüentemente chama Inuyasha assim, mas comigo, geralmente é o meu nome.

- Isso o aborrece?

- Sim.

Dolorosamente honesto, vulnerável. Duplamente difícil para um homem como Sesshoumaru admitir.

- Com inuyasha é natural, porque não significa nada. Com você, significa tudo.

A mão dele enrolou na dela.

- E aí, você não fala.

- Para mim, o seu nome é um carinho.

Ele ergueu a mão dela e beijou a palma. Um barulho na porta anunciou a chegada do café e a conversa foi interrompida enquanto eles comiam.

Quando terminou, ela bocejou.

- Não imagino porque estou cansada. Não devia.

Ele nem a deixara andar até o carro, a empurrando numa cadeira de rodas.

- Você passou por algo difícil.

- Estou melhor.

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos, como se tentando ler sua mente, depois, sem falar, levantou e deixou a bandeja do lado de fora da porta. Voltou para ela, com o rosto sério. Não sentou, indo olhar pela janela, a mão agarrando a bengala com força.

- Quando me casei com você, não sabia se andaria novamente.

Ela sabia, no fundo do coraçã ele acreditasse em sua recuperação, nunca teria se casado com alguém tão comum como ela.

- Mas você acreditou em mim e eu precisava disso. Não pensava no que era melhor para você e me envergonho disso.

- Você estava assustado.

- Estava.

- Entendo.

- Entende? Como, se eu mesmo não entendo? Eu fui egoísta,_tesoro_. , tNão me importei com a sua felicidade, só com a minha.

- Eu não acredito.

Ela lembrou do carinho ao fazer amor.

- Talvez esteja certa. Na minha arrogância, pensei que casar comigo, dividir a minha cama, seria o bastante para você.

Ela também tinha pensado. E também na alternativa: a vida sem ele.

- Eu aceitei, sabendo que era tudo o que oferecia.

- Porque você me ama e eu, sem vergonha, usei esse amor para conseguir o que queria e precisava.

- Você não usar o que é dado livremente.

Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Não podiam ir em frente se ele se arrependesse do passado.

- Foi dado livremente?

O tempo de ocultar as coisas tinha acabado.

- Sim.

- Pode dizer isso mesmo sabendo que eu a seduzi para aceitar minha proposta de casamento, quando tirei sua virgindade para não falar mais de anulação?

Ele estava se sentindo culpado.

- Eu queria você. Adoro a sensação quando você me toca.

- Se isso é verdade, tesoro, o que aconteceu na noite passada?

- Não me deixou tocar você.

- Estava com medo.

Certo, ele devia estar assustado,mas ela nunca tinha esperado que ele dissesse aquelas palavras.

- Por quê?

- Não sei se posso agir como homem.

- Você tem medo que eu não seja o suficiente para fazê-lo me amar?

- _Porca miséria_! De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Você disse...

- Eu disse que não sabia se podia agir, não sobre a beleza e sensualidade de seu corpo.

- Se eu fosse o tipo de mulher que você geralmente tinha, não seria mais fácil?

Na sua mente fazia sentido, mas ele olhava para ela como se tivesse ficado louca.

- Você é o meu tipo de mulher.

Ela fechou os olhos diante da piedade que ele certamente sentiria.

- Não precisa dizer coisas assim.

Sentiu um peso perto dela na cama e um dedo passando por seu rosto.

- Já me ouviu mentir, minha pequena?

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Então, se eu disser que você é a mulher mais sensual que já conheci, acreditará em mim, não?

Abriu os olhos para o sorriso dele.

- Você ... Eu...

- Eu nunca fiz amor com uma mulher que me tenha feito me sentir mais homem.

- Mas ,você disse...

- Eu disse que não sabia se podia manter uma ereção. Mas, quando a amo, a sua resposta me dá alegria, mesmo sem envolvimento do meu corpo.

Parte dela queria que ela parasse de falar e outra, maior ainda, seu coração, desejava que ele quisesse dizer o que ela achava que queria dizer.

- Você teve... Quero dizer, houve...

- Se está perguntando se eu reagi fisicamente a você, a resposta é sim. Não aconteceu na primeira vez que a toquei e isso me preocupou, mas pensei que quando recuperasse a sensação, isso também seria recuperado.

- Conseguiu?

- Não sei.

As mãos dele emolduraram o rosto dela.

- Deixei você passar por aquela dor hoje porque eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, tinha medo de descobrir.

Sesshoumaru não sabia que seria doloroso. Tinha escondido dele porque, instintivamente, sabia que ele não a deixaria continuar.

- Não é sua culpa. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Você disse que teve uma resposta ...

Ela não conseguia pronunciar a palavra ereção.

- Tive. Muitas vezes quando a toquei. Senti um tremor. E muito mais na noite passada.

- Mas me interrompeu.

- Sim.

- Por quê? Não entendo.

- Se não durasse, se eu não conseguisse o clímax ... – ela sabia. Ele ficaria humilhado.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Sim, hoje você provou isso. – abaixou as mãos e se virou. – Nunca esquecerei você caindo, ou as lágrimas em seus olhos quando eles fizeram os procedimentos.

- Não foi sua culpa.- ela repetiu. – O médico me disse que algumas mulheres sentem um pouco de dor, mas não lhe contei. Honestamente, não pensei que seria uma delas e também queria muito um bebê.

- Se eu tivesse enfrentado minha covardia, talvez você não tivesse precisado passar por aquele sacrifício.

Esticando o corpo, ela virou o rosto dele. Era típico de Sesshoumaru assumir a responsabilidade pelo mundo todo e sua população.

- Você não é covarde, Sesshoumaru. Enfrentou a paralisia. Lutou contra ela.

- Mas não enfrentei meu medo e foi você quem pagou. – Inacreditavelmente, os olhos dele umedeceram. Ela não agüentava mais. Que se danasse a posição horizontal para a concepção. Sentou e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Não, Sesshoumaru, não. Eu queria tentar ter um bebê com você. Não importava como. Quero muito ter os seus filhos.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Melhor.

- Sem cólicas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Então, talvez possamos ver se eu posso lhe dar a minha criança com mais prazer do que sentiu esta manhã, não?

- Tem certeza que quer tentar?

- Sim, _mi amore bella._

Meu amor lindo! Se estivesse sendo sincero... Ela sorriu. O olhar carinhoso dele, e sua disposição de enfrentar o risco por ela. Era o suficiente.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à, Diinda Neko, Raissa Shields, Diana, Flavia, Juliana. E é claro, Nathi Duarte, que não só me atura no twitter todos os dias, mas que vai me ajudar a criar um a-clube do Pocoyo e do Barney, para fãs com mais de 18 anos. Alguém quer se juntar a nós?**

* * *

**ATENÇÃO MENORES DE IDADE: ESSE CAP CONTÉM CENAS INADEQUADAS PARA VOCÊS. MANTENHAM-SE PUROS E NÃO LEIAM A PARTE QUE ESTÁ EM NEGRITO.**

**AVISO: eSTE É O PENÚLTIMO CAP. ERRADO. DESCULPA!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça. Os lábios roçaram os dela uma vez, duas, três, antes de ela protestar. Virou a cabeça, tentando encontrar os lábios dele, mas Sesshoumaru já estava ocupado, beijando seu pescoço.**

**- Sesshoumaru, por favor ...**

**- Shh,_ tesoro_... – sussurrou, a língua entrando na dobra de sua orelha. – Isto será perfeito.**

**A voz e o toque sensual dele lhe provocaram arrepios de prazer antecipado. Finalmente, ele beijou seus lábios entreabertos, com posse, ocupando toda a sua boca e a fazendo gemer e apertar os braços no pescoço ão lembrou. Podia toca-lo. Afastou os lábios dele.**

**- Tire as roupas, Sesshoumaru. – pediu.**

**Ele ficou imóvel, os olhos fechados. Ela ia dizer para ignorar o pedido quando ele a afastou e levantou.**

**- Você não precisa...**

**- Eu quero. Você merece isso. Quero que seja minha da maneira mais elementar que um homem possui sua mulher.**

**Ela adorava quando ele a chamava de sua mulher. Implicava intimidade, não um casamento de conveniência.**

**Enquanto ele tirava o paletó, todo o corpo dela ficou tenso, trêmulo. Observou os dedos longos tirando a gravata e deixando cair no tapete. Depois, os botões do colete e da camisa, mostrando os contornos musculosos de seu peito. Com a respiração presa, ela esperou que ele tirasse a camisa, os sapatos, enquanto a calça caía para o lado, junto com a camisa, sempre com os olhos fixos nos seus. Depois tirou as meias e ficou de pé diante dela. Orgulhosamente masculino.**

**Nu, a não ser pela cueca de seda preta. Ele enfiou os polegares no elástico da cintura e ela soltou o ar, enquanto ele deslizava a cueca pelas pernas. Emitiu um som, olhando a parte mais íntima do corpo do seu homem. Abriu a boca, sem conseguir falar. Balançou a cabeça.**

**- Ele fica maior?**

**Rindo, ele viu o olhar dela passar de sua impressionante forma para o seu rosto. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar na reação de sua esposa. Esperava preocupação, talvez um pouco de pena, mas nunca um ataque de receio feminino verdadeiro, com a visão dele semi-ereto.**

**Ela estar assustada com a perspectiva de uma ereção completa levantou a sua moral como nada mais conseguiria. Pela expressão dela, ele parecia virial demais e ele reagiu com um tremor ao olhar fascinado a palidez dela.**

**Ela era pequena, muito menor do que ele, possuía linhas tão delicadas que faziam uma mulher como a sua ex-noiva parecer uma amazona. Ainda assim , tinha certeza que se ajustavam, como o bom Deus queria.**

**- O seu corpo foi criado para acomodar o meu. – ela passou a língua pela boca e depois perguntou.**

**- Tem certeza? Eu me sinto completa com o seu dedo. Não sei se vai caber.**

**Se risse dela, estaria morto, mas conseguiu se controlar.**

**- Você tem elasticidade, querida. Confie em mim.**

**Ela endireitou os ombros, preparada para enfrentar uma armada.**

**- Está bem...**

**Caminhou lentamente para a cama, sem querer se arriscar a cair. Ela pareceu afundar nos travesseiros, os belos olhos cor de chocolate arregalados. Ele parou quando suas pernas encostaram na cama.**

**- Quer me tocar?**

**Era uma pergunta difícil de fazer. Já estava reagindo a ela, mas ainda temia não conseguir usufruir de toda a sua resposta sexual. Se ela o acariciasse e ele continuasse apenas semi-ereto ou pior, isso acabaria com o seu orgulho.**

**Com os olhos entreabertos, ela sussurrou.**

**- Quero.**

**- Talvez ajudasse, _tesoro_, se você fizer outra coisa...**

**Chegando perto, ele a fez ficar de joelhos na cama, colocando as pequenas palmas sobre seus mamilos masculinos, já excitados. Os dois tremeram ao contato. Ela se adiantou e o beijou, a doce língua explorando a sua pele.**

**- De novo. – ele pediu, gemendo.**

**Sem parar, ela obedeceu, mordiscando sua pele. Depois, as mãos começaram a se mover. Como na noite passada, só que desta vez, ele não interrompeu. Suavemente, fez pequenos círculos em volta de seus mamilos com as unhas. Ele tirou sua camisola.**

**Depois, a puxou contra ele, sua carne dura contra a pele suave dela e os dois ficaram imóveis, respirando fundo, absorvendo a sensação de seus corpos unidos. Ele sentia seu sexo contra a barriga de Rin se controlando para não joga-la para trás e penetra-la de uma vez. Mas a sensação de que poderia fazê-lo tomou conta de seus sentidos, enquanto a excitação aumentava em sua carne endurecida.**

**Meu Deus, ele estava ficando maior! Podia senti-lo latejando. Queria toca-lo, mas estava temerosa. E se não fizesse certo? E se a achasse desajeitada e inexperiente?**

**Então, ela passou essa decisão para as mãos dele. Literalmente. Pegou a mão dela em seu peito e a deslizou para baixo, até a base de sua ereção. Parecia suave e dura, ao mesmo tempo. Ela apertou os dedos nele e o grande corpo dele tremeu, aumentando a sua confiança. Gentilmente, ele guiou sua mão para a dureza ereta de seu corpo.**

**- Me toque, _amore_. Aqui.**

**E ela enrolou os dedos em volta dele, admirada com a pele suave, esticada pela rigidez. Vacilante, acariciou da ponta até base, gostando enquanto ele emitia sons guturais de excitação. Não estava desapontado. Ele apertou sua mão com mais força, fazendo com que ela também o apertasse mais e descobrisse o ritmo e o nível de pressão que dava mais prazer.**

**Tirou a mão e deixou que ela continuasse a acaricia-lo. Rin ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo com uma expressão de êxtase, o rosto corado e os mamilos endurecidos, num nível de excitação que nunca pensar ser capaz de dar.**

**- Você quer o meu toque. – sussurrou.**

**- Sim, muito.**

**- Pensei que não queria.**

**O corpo dele tremeu e ele a empurrou para a cama, se soltando do toque dela e se ajeitando entre suas pernas.**

**- Eu doía por você.**

**- Não fale_, amore_. Sinta.**

**E como ela sentiu! Ele acariciou cada centímetro de seu corpo. Com as mãos e depois com a boca. Quando enterrou os lábios no centro de sua feminilidade, ela se alongou toda.**

**- Não Sesshoumaru... Eu... Você...**

**Mas logo as palavras se transformaram em gemidos de prazer.**

**Ele fez amor com ela com a boca, de uma maneira que fez sentir-se no espaço quase que imediatamente. Gritou o nome dele, se mexendo com um prazer tão grande que quase doía. Mas ele não parou, a língua a deixando louca.**

**O prazer aumentou, até que ela sentiu uma onda prolongada, sentindo seu corpo ser jogado na cama. Só que desta vez ela sabia que tinha mais. Queria mais. Estava tremendo de desejo quando ele se deitou novamente sobre ela.**

**- Eu quero você. – implorou ela.**

**- Sim, posso ver...**

**O tom de satisfação em sua voz até poderia tê-la irritado, mas ela estava além da irritação. Ele forçou sua entrada, empurrando um pouco.**

**- Agora vamos fazer amor.**

**Ela olhou para ele, certa de que não seria possível continuar, mas também, que não iria se afastar.**

**- Você é minha, Rin. Para sempre.**

**Muda, ela concordou, sentindo seu corpo se distender para acomoda-lo, e sua pele inchada, tenra, envolveu a dureza dele, fazendo-a sentir completamente possuída, preenchida e rodeada por ele.**

**Era mais íntimo e devastador do que poderia imaginar.**

**Não percebeu que estava chorando até ele lamber as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos.**

**- Estou machucando? – perguntou, com voz trêmula.**

**- Não.**

**Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois ele tinha começado a se mover. Ele afastou-se quase todo, mas sem sair dela. Depois, penetrou novamente e começou a se mover num ritmo cada vez mais rápido.**

**O êxtase a atravessou, e a fez gritar o nome dele e outros sons menos perceptíveis. Como podia ser ainda mais e melhor do que já tinha sido? Talvez por estarem compartilhando. Começou a se mover com ele, indo ao seu encontro.**

**Então o mundo explodiu a sua volta e quase perdeu a consciência, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Percebeu que tinha gritado. Sesshoumaru se juntou a ela, gritando de prazer, o corpo afundando, a sua masculinidade crescendo quase de maneira impossível dentro dela.**

Toda a tensão acumulada se esvaiu de seu corpo e ele deitou sobre Rin, que o enlaçou com os braços e as pernas, o envolvendo com prazer.

- Você é um amante maravilhoso, querido.

O corpo dele tremeu. Com um gemido, deu uma chuva de beijos no rosto dela, entremeados de palavras de gratidão e grande aprovação. Era tudo tão irreal. Sesshoumaru agradecendo por ela fazer amor, dizendo que era a mulher mais linda do mundo, beijando-a com ardor.

Virou de costas, levando-a com ele. Ela pousou a cabeça em seu coração e o ouviu batendo rápido.

- _Grazie,_ meu lindo amor. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada a você, meu amor.

- Você me recuperou inteiramente.

- Eu te amo. – ela não conseguiu se conter.

- Sim. Como eu a você. Uma coisa é certa: um homem pode ser vulnerável com a mulher que o ama.

Olhando para o rosto satisfeito dele, falou:

- Estou contente. - Mas seu coração doía.

- Não tanto quanto eu.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim?

- O que...

Mas, enquanto formulava a pergunta, o corpo dele já dava a resposta, enquanto ele arqueava sobre ela, levando o seu corpo para uma nova viagem.

Realmente, ele pretendia deixa-la compartilhar mais do seu amor. Este foi seu último pensamento, antes de dar a ambos um pouco mais de prazer sexual.

Rin acordou com o carinho suave de lábios em sua testa. Sorriu, com os olhos ainda fechados e uma rouca voz masculina a cobriu com seu calor.

- _Buona mattina, tesoro_. Abra os olhos. – obedeceu e sentiu a alegria brotar.

- Bom dia !

Ergueu-se, para abraçar o pescoço dele e levantou o rosto para um beijo, certa da intimidade física deles, depois da noite de amor.

Ele a beijou, os lábios se movendo sobre os dela com prazer possessivo, as línguas se tocando. Gemendo, ele a afastou.

- Eu preciso ir, _tesoro._ Tenho uma reunião esta manhã. Se pudesse, cancelaria.

Então ela percebeu o terno imaculado, a gravata clássica, o cabelo penteado e a pele recém- barbeada. Os olhos dele a devoravam, famintos, ela acreditou que estava indo apenas por obrigação.

Enquanto se movia, seu corpo a lembrou quantas vezes tinham feito amor nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

- Talvez seja melhor para você que eu vá, não?

- Não quero que você vá.

- Voltarei assim que possível. – ela fez um biquinho.

Ele gemeu, apreciando, e tocou o seu lábio.

- Prometo.

Dando-lhe um beijo, ela deitou de novo.

- Certo. Se você promete.

O belo rosto dele se iluminou num sorriso.

- Pela minha vida.

Beijou-a de novo, como se não pudesse partir.

- Se puder, encurtarei a reunião. Tome um longo banho quente, _mi moglie._

- Ajudará?

- Sim. Conversaremos quando eu voltar. – levantou-se com a expressão séria.

Não tinham conversado na noite passada. Ela concordou e sorriu.

Andou para ela, como se fosse beija-la de novo, mas um toque de determinação o interrompeu e partiu. O que queria falar? Pensou, vendo-o sair.

Apesar de uma misteriosa apreensão, se recusava a pensar que seria algo ruim. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, Sesshoumaru tinha feito tudo para lhe dar prazer e engravida-la.

Seguiu os conselhos de Sesshoumaru e tomou um longo banho de banheira. A água quente afastou as dores de seus músculos e de suas partes mais íntimas.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, depois de um café da manhã solitário, pois toda a família tinha saído, ela foi informada que tinha uma visita na sala. Caminhou para lá e, como sempre fazia, admirou os afrescos do teto das paredes. A casa pertencia à família Taisho há muitas gerações e acolhia trabalhos de arte de alguns dos principais mestres italianos.

Um som perto da janela chamou a atenção de Rin para a sua visita.

Kagura estava emoldurada pela luz do sol de outono, o rosto na sombra, e Rin não conseguiu ver sua expressão.

- Acho que se julga muito esperta. – foi a saudação dela.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

- É uma pequena idiota. Agora que é um homem novamente, não ficará com você.

Como Kagura sabia o que Sesshoumaru só descobrira ontem? Não podia ter ligado para ela.

- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de ignorante. Sei que Sesshoumaru está andando. – um tremor de alívio passou por Rin. Então ela não sabia.

Mas, como sabia que ele estava andando? Rin só tinha descoberto anteontem.

- Eu sempre soube que Sesshoumaru andaria de novo.

- Se ele acreditasse nisso, nunca teria me deixado. – falou Kagura, sarcástica.

Depois da revelação de que ele tinha tido dúvidas, Rin não podia deixar de dar a Kagura o que ela merecia.

- Não sei que diferença você acha que faz.

- Você é mesmo uma vaquinha estúpida, não é? – Rin se enrijeceu com o insulto.

- Se tem alguma coisa a dizer, sugiro que diga e saia da minha casa.

- Sua casa? Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar? Até você dar um filho ao Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia que eu não podia estragar minha silhueta com uma gravidez. Quando você tiver cumprido o seu papel de reprodutora, ele voltará para mim, a mulher que ele ama.

- Sesshoumaru não é assim.

- Quando um homem quer muito uma coisa, ele sacrifica tudo para conseguir.

- O que a faz pensar que ele a quer? Ele a deixou.

- Pensou que não podia ser o homem que eu precisava. Pelo meu bem me deixou. Agora, nós dois estamos diferentes.

As mãos de Rin se apertaram. Kagura estava mais certa do que pensava. O maior medo de Sesshoumaru era ser incapaz de fazer amor, mais do que não andar novamente.

- Você não o ama.

A risada de Kagura era feia.

- Quando você tem o sexo tão bom quanto Sesshoumaru e eu tínhamos, não precisa de emoções como o amor.

- Você é muito rude e acho que está na hora de partir.

- Não tão depressa. Ainda há uma coisa que quero dizer e depois, acho que vou esperar Sesshoumaru chegar. Preciso dar os parabéns por ele voltar a andar.

Rin não acreditava na audácia daquela mulher.

- Se quiser ver meu marido, terá que marcar hora com a secretária dele. Você não é bem –vinda na minha casa.

Enfatizou as palavras, para lembrar a si mesma e a Kagura que ele tinha se casado com ela. Os olhos de Kagura apertaram.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Creio que o pessoal da segurança pensará diferente.

- Não pode me expulsar. Não tem coragem.

Kagura pareceu chocada e um pouco insegura, como se ameaça de Rin fosse totalmente inesperada. Abriu a boca para responder quando foi interrompida pela voz de Sesshoumaru.

- Não pensei que pretendia ter companhia, querida. – Rin olhou para ele achando sua expressão enigmática.

- Não pretendia. Ela veio sem convite.

- E sua esposa ameaçou me expulsar.

A voz de Kagura tinha se tornado rouca, ferida e, para o desgosto de Rin, lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos felinos.

- Mesmo? – disse Sesshoumaru, irônico.

Kagura atravessou a sala, passando as unhas vermelhas no paletó de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. Não foi o bastante se casar com você. Ela me quer completamente fora de sua vida.

Sesshoumaru afastou o aperto das mãos de Kagura e olhou para Rin.

- É verdade?

- É. Disse a ela que se quisesse vê-lo, devia marcar com a sua secretária. Que não a queria na minha casa.

Rin não pretendia se fazer de educada. Em Nova York, Kagura tinha mentido sobre ela, agora tinha ameaçado seu casamento e, com certeza, faria de tudo para atrair Sesshoumaru de volta para sua cama.

- Mas não acho que um encontro seja necessário.

Olhou para Kagura, não vendo o espasmo de dor que passou pelo rosto de Rin.

- Podemos falar agora, não?

- Sim, por favor, Sesshoumaru. Eu só queria vê-lo e dizer como eu estou feliz por você estar andando novamente.

- Como descobriu?

- Por acaso, encontrei a esposa de seu terapeuta, fazendo compras. Ficamos amigas. Não pode me culpar por querer saber do seu progresso, não depois do que fomos um para o outro.

As palavras,o tom adocicado e o jeito pegajoso de Kagura faziam Rin sentir enjôo. Sesshoumaru podia não te-la apoiado mandando a ex-noiva sair da casa, mas não significava que Rin iria ficar e ver outra mulher se atirar sobre o seu marido. Virou-se e saiu da sala.

Sesshoumaru chamou seu nome, mas ela o ignorou, como tentou ignorar a voz de Kagura dizendo para ele deixa-la ir.

* * *

CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.**

**Nem essa história. Adaptação da obra de Lucy Monroe.**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à todos que leram essa fic: Diinda Neko, Tenma Tsukamoto,Anny Taishou, Nathi Duarte, lappstift, josimar-diamantina Brasil,rossweise, ticha, lene, Bruna-san,Bad Little Angel, Maki,Rinzinha-chan, Tami-chan, Pamela, satsu, pati saori, Vengeresse Lolita,jubs-chan,Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki,Mortcia, Miss Kinney,Graziela Leon,katsu-chan,Milly s2,Liz-chan s2, Yogoto,Raissa Shields, Diana, Flavia e Juliana. **

**Um beijo para todas vocês.**

* * *

**AVISO: SEMANA QUE VEM POSTAREI UM NOVO CAP DE RETORNO.**

**AVISO 2: ESTOU POSTANDO HOJE UMA OUTRA ADAPTAÇÃO, SIXTEEN CANDLES.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Numa nuvem de dor, Rin subiu as escadas. Por que Sesshoumaru tinha deixado Kagura ficar? Parou na porta do quarto, percebendo que não podia entrar, olhar a cama, enfrentar as memórias. Virou e desceu as escadas.

Foi para a garagem e entrou no primeiro carro com chaves na ignição. Tinha que sair dali.

O segurança acenou freneticamente, enquanto ela saía, apertando o controle automático do portão. Sesshoumaru e seu pai tinham sido claros que ela e Izayoi só sairiam da vila com um segurança, mas Rin não queria companhia.

Sem pensar, dirigiu pela cidade, até se encontrar perto do Duomo. As recordações de Sesshoumaru a levando para lá depois da morte de sua mãe a fizeram parar. Encontrou um lugar para estacionar e entrou na imensa catedral.

Não era mais criança, mas a dor e a imensidão da igreja a emocionavam como quando era criança. Ela precisava daquela paz. Seus pés a levaram para o enorme vitral em forma de rosa. Sesshoumaru a àquele lugar. Tinha dito que poderia falar com sua mãe e que, ainda que a mãe estivesse no céu, ela poderia ouvir. Teria começado a amar Sesshoumaru naquele dia?

Não o tinha percebido como amor sexual até estar com quinze anos, mas Sesshoumaru sempre fora o dono do seu coração, o único homem a quem poderia se dar. O único com quem poderia se casar, mas que não a enxergava. Não até o acidente e sua bela, mas terrivelmente egoísta, noiva o alertarem.

Rin encostou numa coluna, se deixando invadir pela paz de centenas de anos de peregrinação. Sesshoumaru era dela. Mas, por quanto tempo?

Depois de quase vinte e quatro horas na cama dele, se recusava a acreditar que ainda não a enxergasse. Tinha provado, repetidamente, que , a seus olhos, ela era uma mulher desejável.

Não queria dizer que a amava, mas com certeza também não faltava sentimento. Então por que deixara Kagura ficar?

A lembrança de algo que ele dissera um dia antes tomou significado. Dissera que se sentia seguro em sua virilidade com ela, porque ela o amava. Significava que estava testando, para ver se podia voltar para Kagura inteiro? A perspectiva fez seus joelhos enfraquecerem e teve que se apoiar.

Mas Sesshoumaru não era assim. Por que imaginava cenários tão feios?

- Achei que a encontraria aqui, _tesoro_. – ela virou a cabeça.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Procurando pela minha esposa fugitiva.

- Não fugi.

- Não aceitou o segurança. Saiu de casa, mesmo com o segurança acenando para parar.

- Eu queira ficar sozinha, certo?

- Não, não está certo.

- Você não pode ditar cada movimento meu.

- Não quero isso.- disse ele.

- Então, por que está aqui?

- Porque você está aqui.

- Deixou Kagura ficar na minha casa. – acusou ela.

- Eu tinha coisas a dizer a ela. – olhou-o de lado, sem dizer nada.- Não quer saber que coisas?

- Não.

- Como pode duvidar de mim, depois do que compartilhamos ontem e na noite passada?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar dele brilhando.

- Compartilhamos nossos corpos. Segundo Kagura, nada disso é novo para você.

- Compartilhamos nossas almas e isso, _mi moglie_, é lago que nunca fiz com outra mulher.

Queria tanto acreditar nele. As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Você casou comigo pelos motivos errados. – estava tentando não chorar.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

- Sim.

As lágrimas caíram rápidas e ela se virou. Havia muita dor dentro dela. Um soluço passou por sua mãos dele pegaram seus ombros.

- Não faça isso. O passado não pode ser mudado.

Ela afastou as mãos -se como um animal ferido.

- Não me toque.

- O perdão não vem com o amor?

Perdão? Ele esperava que ela o perdoasse por não amá-la? Era apenas uma questão de aceitar.

- Não a deixarei ir, _é mi moglie._

- Nunca quis ser de mais ninguém.

- Então por que não posso toca-la?

- Estou magoada.

- Você me afastar, não vai ajudar. – seus lábios tremeram. Ele se aproximou. – Venha, querida. Vamos para casa onde podemos conversar com privacidade.

Sentiu-se sendo erguida nos braços dele, apertada em seu peito.

- Onde é minha casa?

Pensou no rosto irônico de Kagura quando tinha saído da sala.

- Onde eu estiver.

A voz dele vibrou e ele beijou levemente seus lábios. Ela respondeu com a paixão multiplicada pela angústia. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali, os lábios dele respondendo aos dela, até que a voz de uma criança perguntando à mãe o que aquele homem e a namorada estavam fazendo, os trouxe de volta.

- Sesshoumaru, me põe no chão.

Pensar nos turistas ingleses olhando, enquanto ela e Sesshoumaru se beijavam, a fez corar. Raiva brilhava nos olhos dele.

- Não.

- Pense em suas pernas. É cedo demais. – E se ele caísse e se ferisse?

- Está preocupada comigo?

- Estou.

- Não está tentando me afastar novamente?

- Não.

Ele concordou e sua raiva desapareceu. E ela a sentiu se esvair, como se saísse dela mesma. Com alegria na voz, ele se virou pra o menino.

- Ela não é minha namorada. É minha esposa.

- Está bem. – disse o menino, com a sabedoria dos inocentes, deixando sua mãe vermelha de vergonha.

Sesshoumaru piscou e eles saíram da catedral. Ainda não a tinha posto no chão.

- Sesshoumaru ...

- Falei que não vou deixá-la ir embora.

- Não achei que fosse levar a coisa tão ao pé da letra.

- Se prende-la em meus braços for o jeito de te-la comigo, é como passará os próximos cinqüenta anos ou mais.

As palavras podiam parecer divertidas, mas era mias uma ameaça, de um homem perfeitamente capaz de cumpri-la.

Nenhum dos dois falou até chegarem à limuzine. Quando Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e estavam sentados, ele a puxou de volta para o seu colo.

- E o carro?

- Diga ao onde está e ele irá buscar.

Então, ela disse ao jovem segurança onde tinha estacionado e deu as chaves, enquanto o rijo corpo de Sesshoumaru a rodeava, e sua mão possessiva em sua perna.

- Por que não expulsou Kagura?

- Expulsei.

- Mas...

- Ela veio à nossa casa e se atreveu a aborrecer você, querida. Pude ver em seus lindos olhos castanhos e como seu delicioso corpo estava tenso.

- Mas... Então, por que deixou que ela ficasse?

- Precisava dizer a ela que não iria mais tolerar mais sua interferência em minha vida ou na de minha família e que, e que se tentasse feri-la novamente, teria que se ver comigo. Eu não brinco, ela sabe. Vai nos deixar em paz.

- Você a expulsou?

- Sim. Mal acabei de explicar minha posição e ela foi escoltada porta afora, quando o segurança veio dizer que minha esposa tinha fugido.

- Não fugi.

- Fugiu.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para casa. Para cama, talvez...

Ela ficou tentada a sucumbir a promessa na voz dele, mas queria mais do que saciar os desejos de seus corpos.

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Você é quem sabe. – suspirou ele.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não posso forçá-la a ficar.

O aperto de seus braços em volta dela dizia o contrário.

- E se eu quiser ir?

- Serei o mais infeliz dos homens.

- Você não me amava quando nos casamos.

- Você estava comigo quando saí do coma.

- Estava.

- Foi a sua voz, as suas palavras que me trouxeram de volta.

Sua voz? Suas palavras?

- Não sei. Talvez fosse a hora certa.

- Não, _tesoro_. Sabe como sei? – ela balançou a cabeça.- Eu lembro das palavras. Você disse que me amava.

- Podia estar imaginando. – ele sorriu.

- Pode não acreditar, mas é verdade. Eu ouvi e acordei.

- Eu não conseguia aceitar a perspectiva de um mundo sem você. – ela pousou a mão no coração dele.

- Não havia dúvida em minha mente do seu amor por mim, desde que acordei. Ele me manteve, deu força quando eu mesmo tinha pouca.

- Mas você não me ama.

- Eu não?

- Disse que se preocupava comigo.

- E cuidado não é parte do amor?

- O que quer dizer?

- Como o seu amor podia me trazer de volta à vida se não houvesse amor correspondente em meu coração?- Ela balançou a cabeça. – Primeiro, não percebi. Tentei ficar com o que já conhecia.

- Kagura.

- Sim. Mas ela só queria o meu dinheiro.

- E o seu corpo.

- Sem amor. Um corpo, só isso. Qualquer homem serviria, mas para você era apenas eu, não?

- Sim.

- Já pensou pr que eu quis que nos casássemos antes de deixar Nova York?

Claro. Nada no casamento deles fazia sentido.

- Não entendi você querendo casar comigo, muito menos tão depressa.

- Não queria me arriscar perde-la e sabia que você levaria a sério os nossos votos, mas foi egoísmo. Queria você, mas não queria admitir que a amava. Teria merecido se você escolhesse Inuyasha, como eu temia.

- Pensou que eu queria o seu irmão?

- Pensei.

- Mas, nem ao menos flertei com ele.

- Ele flertou com você.

E pela raiva nos olhos de seu marido, ela parecia ter gostado mais do que imaginava.

- Mas você disse que não me amava.

- Acabei com Kagura em Nova York.

- O quê?

- Disse que não queria mais casar com ela. Disse que era porque meus sonhos cheios de uma pequena atrevida de olhos castanhos que me enfrentava de uma maneira como nenhuma outra mulher se atrevera antes.

- Você rompeu com ela por mim?

Pensara que for apor sua incapacidade de andar.

- Ela disse...

- Ela se convenceu de que tinha sido por ela e, quando voltei a andar, iria quere-la de volta. Não quis. Não quero. Só quero vocÊ, Rin.

A expressão dele era a mais séria que já tinha visto.

- Eu te amo.

- Não pode. – ela estava chorando de novo.

- _Mi amore bella_, posso e amo. Você é meu coração, minha vida. Sem você, nada importa. Não falei do meu amor porque tinha medo. Medo de não andar novamente. Medo que, se conseguisse, talvez não conseguisse funcionar como homem...

- Mesmo que você ficasse paralisado do pescoço para baixo pelo resto da vida, para mim ainda seria tudo o que um homem deve ser. – falou ela, interrompendo a torrente de palavras dele.

Com os olhos fechados, ele tremeu. Depois, se abriram e ele a beijou suavemente.

- Qualquer homem daria a vida por um amor assim ,querida. É tão lindo, tão verdadeiro. Pensei que não podia combinar comigo.

- Agora pode? – perguntou ela, esperando desesperadamente que a resposta fosse "sim".

- Percebi que podia ontem de manhã, durante a inseminação. Você estava com dor e eu soube que, não importando os sacrifícios, nunca permitiria que você sofresse daquele jeito novamente.

Nunca esperara que aquilo fosse indolor. Mas temia que ele quisesse adotar uma criança e queria ser ela a ter os bambini dele.

- Eu te amo,_ tesoro_. Com tudo o que sou e serei. Você é a outra metade de minha alma e agradeço _il buon dio_ por aquele assaltante e o motorista que me atingiu. Porque, se não tivesse acontecido, eu teria perdido você, o único tesouro que vale na minha vida.

- Não é possível.

- É. Agora entendo minha mãe. Ela sabia que eu seria infeliz com Kagura, e que minha vida com você seria melhor a cada dia. O que é um pouco dor, um pouco de trabalho diante de um presente como o seu amor?

Ela não descreveria como pequenos o trabalho e a dor por que ele passara.

- Você podia ter o meu amor sem isso.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos dela, gentilmente.

- Você teria me dado, mas eu não estava pronto para receber. Estava cego à sua beleza e o quão importante sempre foi na minha vida.

Nunca concordaria com ele ou sua mãe que o acidente tinha sido uma coisa boa, mas não podia negar a alegria que as palavras dele deram ao seu coração.

- Eu te amo.

- Sim, _mi amore_. Pode dizer isto sempre.

Então, ela disse de novo, de novo, entremeando beijos, até que chegaram em casa e continuou, noite adentro, quando ele a calou, tanto com seus atos como com sua voz.

A bênção do casamento deles foi exatamente como uma típica mãe italiana poderia querer. Izayoi não poupou esforços para que cada tradição fosse mantida.

Fazendo sua parte, Sesshoumaru tinha insistido para levar Rin para uma lua –de –mel, indo para um luxuoso hotel na Suíça, onde novamente, no quarto deles, ela expressou seu amor da maneira mais íntima possível.

Lembrando da fascinação dele por seus cabelos, ela os deixou soltos e, como ele tinha ensinado, "pintou" com eles o corpo dele com traços eróticos, acabando por acender sua ardente paixão. Depois, tinham ficado abraçados, murmurando palavras de amor em italiano e inglês.

- Meu bebê está aqui. Eu sinto. – Sesshoumaru pôs a mão em sua barriga.

- Eu também.

- Eu te amo, _tesoro._

- Não mais do que eu, querido.

Oito meses depois souberam que estavam certos, quando ela deu à luz dois meninos. Sesshoumaru estava convencido de que era tão potente que, tanto a inseminação quanto eles fazendo amor tinham dado frutos. Quem era ela para duvidar?

O amor dela o tinha trazido de volta à vida, por que o amor dele não podia conceber vida, não uma, mas duas vezes, em seu ventre


End file.
